Ingeniera de Soporte Tecnico
by Feles Nigra
Summary: [UA] Kagome es Ingeniera de Soporte Técnico. En este fic les contare las graciosas anécdotas de una mujer trabajando en un campo laboral dominado por hombres, basado en hechos reales XD. Gracias por leer ;)
1. Día 1: Nuevo proyecto

Saludos a todos

Recientemente se me ocurrió la idea de escribir una historia en un Universo Alternativo, donde Kagome es la protagonista. Ella trabaja como ingeniera de soporte técnico en un área donde solo hay hombres. Conozcan las situaciones graciosas que le sucederán. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia XD

Pasen a leer y dejen sus comentarios por favor, ya que me hacen feliz :D

Gracias por leer.

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 1: Nuevo proyecto, ahora trabajaras en el área de soporte técnico del Banco Shikon

Kagome ha sido asignada a un nuevo proyecto por parte de su empresa. Este es uno de los más grandes contratos que han tenido y por lo tanto solo mandan a los ingenieros más capaces. Sin embargo, el Banco Shikon tiene un área de soporte técnico bastante exigente y los usuarios a los que atiende son muy quisquillosos. En otras palabras, pocos ingenieros soportan la presión de ese lugar.

Kagome no estaba al tanto del nivel de exigencia del banco, sin embargo se había acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión y a lidiar con prejuicios desde que estudio la carrera en la universidad.

–Bien, ya estoy aquí– dijo Kagome al llegar a la oficina matriz del Banco Shikon. –Veamos, tengo que preguntar por el área de soporte técnico y reportarme con mi nuevo coordinador… Naraku. –

El personal de seguridad tomo sus datos y le indico en que piso se encontraba el área de soporte. Ella busco el ascensor y se dirigió al nivel cuatro, mientras leía un documento acerca de su nuevo jefe.

Naraku es el único ingeniero que ha durado como coordinador del área por más de cuatro años. Ha lidiado con gerentes que no saben sujetar correctamente un mouse, ha soportado las exigencias de directores, que saben explicar una gráfica de ganancias, pero no saben la diferencia entre un acceso directo y un archivo real. Por esto y otras cosas más, no es una perita en dulce. Él dirige a todos los ingenieros que llegan al proyecto, los evalúa, les pone pruebas, les asigna los reportes, los explota, los regaña, los trauma y los despide… si, es un verdadero demonio.

Kagome estaba un poco nerviosa, siempre le pasaba lo mismo en cada nuevo trabajo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era que estaría sola, no había más mujeres en el área. La última que trabajo en ese proyecto había renunciado hace dos años y desde entonces, hay una constante rotación de personal masculino. Se dice que todos huyen por culpa del coordinador.

…

–Bienvenida Kagome– dijo Naraku saludando a la joven, mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio.

El área de soporte técnico se ubica en un solo departamento sin divisiones, con varias mesas de trabajo, varios multicontactos, varios puertos de red y muchos cables tirados por aquí y por allá. El acceso es a través de una sola puerta, vigilada todo el tiempo por el coordinador.

–Gracias– respondió la joven, mientras Naraku comenzaba a escribir en su laptop.

–Bien, vamos al grano. He leído tu expediente y sé que te mandaron de la empresa para cubrir la vacante urgente que tenemos aquí. Pero te lo advierto de una vez, soy muy exigente, tengo muy poca paciencia, no soporto a los ingenieros que no saben usar teclas rápidas y comandos. También me molesta que anden perdiendo el tiempo en los pasillos, siempre hay trabajo que hacer. Por otro lado te recuerdo, que no por ser mujer, estas exenta de cargar computadoras, elaborar cables de red y venir a la guardia el fin de semana– dijo Naraku con gesto serio.

–Entendido, veo que son varias cosas las que debo hacer. Pero al menos, me darán un recorrido y me presentaran a los demás ¿o no?– contesto Kagome aguantando la respiración. El jefe la asusto demasiado pronto.

–De momento no hay nadie por aquí, excepto por Miroku, todos los demás están atendiendo reportes. Ya los iras conociendo en un rato mas. Miroku, ven aquí– llamo Naraku, al único ingeniero que se encontraba desarmando una PC.

– ¿Que sucede Naraku?, ya te dije que aun no termino con las computadoras que me encargaste– dijo el joven, que se acerco con calma y le dedico una sonrisa a Kagome. Este ingeniero tenía casi el mismo tiempo que Naraku en el proyecto, es muy inteligente, sabe hacer su labor diaria y le gusta ayudar a los demás. Era de los pocos que se habían adaptado al pesado ritmo de trabajo del coordinador.

–Miroku, deja de quejarte, esos equipos son juego de niños y los quiero para esta tarde, sin peros. Te presento a Kagome, se integra al equipo a partir de hoy. Llévala a que conozca las oficinas, preséntala con los demás, si los encuentras. Explícale las reglas y procura no asustarla antes de tiempo– comento Naraku, mientras le sonreía con cierta burla a Kagome.

La chica trago saliva, mientras pensaba que su nuevo jefe seria un verdadero dolor de cabeza y solamente habían pasado cinco minutos de haberlo conocido.

–Sí, sí, ya voy. Hola Kagome, me llamo Miroku, sígueme por favor– habló tranquilamente el joven mientras salía del lugar. Kagome se levanto, hizo una ligera reverencia y salió corriendo tras él.

–Deja de temblar chica, Naraku puede oler el miedo– dijo Miroku al voltear a ver a la joven.

–Es que me leyó toda la cartilla, practicante me corrió antes de empezar a trabajar– contesto Kagome con risa nerviosa.

–Sí, pero no tengas miedo. Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, los demás son buena onda y estarán contentos de trabajar con una chica tan linda como tu– le comento con algo de coquetería.

–Oh, gracias. Menos mal que tú no discriminas a las mujeres– respondió ella con más calma.

– ¿Yo?, para nada. No tengo problemas porque una joven trabaje aquí, al contrario deberían contratar más. Los usuarios no son groseros con ustedes, en cambio con nosotros…– dijo Miroku mientras apretaba el botón del elevador.

–Entiendo, los usuarios del banco Shikon son bastante especiales. Puedes decirme ¿Cuantos ingenieros son en total?– pregunto Kagome.

–Somos cuatro y contigo cinco. El anterior ingeniero, huyo a la hora de la comida… después de que le explicaron como era el ambiente aquí– contesto Miroku con una sonrisa, tratando de no asustar a la chica.

– ¿Hablas en serio?, vaya creo que debo prepararme psicológicamente jeje– se rio Kagome tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. – _Con razón había escuchado que este proyecto tenía muy mala fama en la empresa_ – pensó.

Bajaron al segundo piso y se dirigieron a un pequeño cubículo donde había tres chicos y una señora, todos usando diademas telefónicas y hablando sin parar. Está es el área de monitoreo para el cierre de reportes. Todos los ingenieros en la oficina matriz y en las sucursales del banco Shikon, deben llamar aquí para cerrar las incidencias que atienden.

–Buenas tardes mis estimados– saludo Miroku a todos. –Les presento a Kagome, ella se integra con nosotros como ingeniera de soporte y próximamente les estará solicitando apoyo para cerrar reportes. –

– ¡Bienvenida!– contestaron al unisonó y después siguieron atendiendo sus llamadas, excepto la señora.

–Vaya Miroku, ya te dejo libre Naraku para que vayas al baño– hablo la mujer con un tono de mucha confianza y al mismo tiempo de broma.

–Ya casi señora Kaede, ya casi. Pero antes de ir al baño, déjame presentarte. Kagome, ella es la señora Kaede, encargada del área de monitoreo. A ella debes llamarle cada vez que cierres un reporte atendido. –

–Mucho gusto señora Kaede– respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

–Igualmente y dime, que hace una niña como tú en estos lugares, por lo regular no mandan mujeres para el área de soporte y menos con Naraku al mando– comento la mujer.

–Pues… creo que ya no tenían opción, al parecer aquí asustan demasiado a los ingenieros– dijo Kagome.

–Sí, tienes razón. Espero que tú les demuestres la valía que tiene una mujer en estos menesteres– contesto Kaede con una amplia sonrisa. En ese momento comenzó a parpadear la luz de una nueva llamada en su teléfono, era Naraku. –Mejor váyanse, porque el jefe anda un poco sensible– dijo antes de tomar el auricular.

Miroku le guiño un ojo a la señora Kaede y le hizo una señal de silencio a Kagome para escuchar la llamada. La encargada puso el altavoz.

– ¡Kaede!, ¿Donde rayos esta Koga, porque no ha cerrado el reporte de contabilidad?– grito Naraku por la bocina.

–No lo sé Naraku, ya sabes que ese muchacho es muy despistado y no ha venido conmigo para el cierre– respondió con serenidad la anciana.

–Si lo ves, dile que venga inmediatamente– volvió a gritar y después se escucho como colgaba el auricular con fuerza.

–Sí, jefe, como diga jefe, no se enoje jefe– dijo la anciana después de cerrar la línea. Ella y Miroku se echaron a reír mientras Kagome trataba de entender la complicidad de ambos.

–Vámonos Kagome, después conocerás a Koga y veras porque Naraku se pone tan loco– dijo el joven, mientras se despedía de Kaede y los demás.

Rato después Miroku había terminado de mostrarle las áreas generales del banco. Le indico donde estaba el comedor, los baños, las salidas de emergencia, le advirtió de ciertos usuarios especiales, a los que hay que tratar con pinzas y también le platico cómo manejar la atención de los reportes, su tiempo de apertura y cierre, que podía hacer y que no debía hacer. Al final de toda su cátedra se quedo mirando a la joven para ver si había algún titubeo en ella.

–Ya veo, es bastante pesado el ambiente de aquí. En fin, espero poder soportar el ritmo de trabajo– dijo finalmente Kagome con una sonrisa.

–Bien por ti Kagome. Puedes ir a comer si gustas, después regresas al área de soporte para que me ayudes. Naraku no te va a asignar ningún reporte hoy, primero va a ponerte a prueba. Pero no te preocupes, quédate tranquila– comento Miroku mientras se dirigía al elevador.

Kagome suspiro y se encamino al comedor. Ya tenía hambre y al menos tendría un rato libre para tomar nota de lo que le había explicado su nuevo compañero.

–Entonces debo hacer esto cuando… y después debo de…– escribía la joven en su cuaderno, cuando de pronto una conversación cercana de dos mujeres, la distrajo.

– ¿Ya te arreglaron tu computadora?– pregunto una mujer de lentes.

–Sí, ya quedo lista… pero me gustaría que el ingeniero se hubiese tardado un poco mas– contesto la otra fémina con un profundo suspiro.

–Ya deja de suspirar, ya sabes que él coquetea con todo mundo– le respondió su compañera.

–Sí, ya lo sé… pero es tan guapo que soy capaz de volver a descomponer mi equipo para que venga de nuevo a repararlo– se expreso entre risas la segunda mujer.

Kagome las miraba con disimulo mientras tomaba nota mental de lo que decían. – _¿A quién se referirán?_ – pensó.

Rato después se encontraba con Miroku y las nuevas computadoras para el área de cobranza. Ella no era experta en el ensamblado de equipos. Pero al menos sabía lo necesario para ayudar. En ese momento, entro corriendo uno de los otros ingenieros.

– ¡Jefe, jefe… ¿Qué crees?!– dijo con algo de agitación. – ¡La contadora no me quiso firmar el reporte para cerrarlo!–

– ¿Por qué no quiso firmar, Koga?, ¿Ahora qué hiciste?– respondió Naraku con tono de fastidio.

–Pues… solo revise la falla de su correo y le dije que el problema era ella. Por no saber escribir bien la dirección, se le regresaba un mensaje de error. Pero… creo que se ofendió con mi explicación– dijo nerviosamente Koga.

– ¡Sí que eres idiota Koga!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que es su culpa?, bien sabes que a los usuarios hay que darles por su lado e inventarles una explicación para que no queden como tontos– hablo Naraku molesto, mientras le aventaba la hoja del reporte en la cara. – ¡Voy a cerrar el reporte yo mismo, pero ahora tendrás que venir a la guardia este fin de semana!–

–Pero, pero… ya tenía planes– se quejo Koga, mientras desarrugaba la hoja.

–Si te sigues quejando, tendrás la guardia por dos semanas mas– sonrió con maldad el coordinador.

–Ejem, yo… está bien…ya no digo nada– respondió Koga al tiempo que se retiraba del escritorio de Naraku.

El despistado ingeniero se acerco a Kagome y a Miroku mientras hacía gestos. –Hola Miroku, hola nueva, quien quiera que seas– dijo mientras se sentaba con desgano en una silla cercana.

Koga lleva más de un año en el proyecto, es algo despistado y tiene poco tacto con los usuarios, por esto mismo a veces se mete en problemas. Naraku siempre lo castiga con la guardia de fin de semana, no lo despide del proyecto porque sabe cómo resolver las fallas rápidamente.

–Koga, ella es Kagome y trabajara con nosotros. Kagome, te presento a Koga– hablo Miroku mientras terminaba de cerrar un gabinete.

–Mucho gusto Koga– contesto la joven.

–Bienvenida, chica. Eres la primera mujer en mucho tiempo, espero que no te haya intimidado el jefe– contesto Koga mientras señalaba con disimulo hacia el coordinador.

–Pues… un poco. Pero veo que a ti ya te castigo– dijo Kagome.

–Bah, es culpa de los usuarios, algunos son muy sensibles. Ya sabes, esos tipos que aun quieren seguir usando la máquina de escribir y se asustan de las nuevas tecnologías– comento Koga con algo de burla. –Estoy a tus ordenes, si puedo, te ayudo, sino puedo, buscamos a quién nos ayude – finalizo sonriendo.

Kagome asintió mientras continuaba con sus actividades. Ya había conocido a dos de los ingenieros, al parecer no tendría ningún problema con ellos. Pero aun faltaba el resto del equipo.

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Día 2: Rivalidades de Género

Buenas a todos:

Les dejo el segundo capitulo de la aventuras de Kagome como ingeniera de soporte :D

Gracias por leer.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi.** Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 2: Rivalidades de Género

Kagome se encontraba leyendo un manual para instalar un programa, había llegado temprano y solamente se encontraba Naraku, redactando sus reportes semanales. Los usuarios también comenzaban a llegar a sus respectivos departamentos, pronto comenzarían las incidencias del día. En ese momento hizo su arribo al área de soporte otro de los ingenieros, portando un vaso de café y comiendo galletas.

–Naraku, te informo que el día de hoy no pienso ir al área de Tesorería por nada del mundo– dijo el recién llegado.

– ¿Y eso a que se debe, InuYasha?– respondió el coordinador sin voltear a verlo.

–Es que la subdirectora me acosa. A cada rato me hace ojitos y me invita a comer– alegó el joven, con aire de casanova.

Naraku alzo la vista por encima de su laptop y sonrió burlonamente. –Mira nada mas, tenemos una situación de acoso laboral. Que gracioso eres InuYasha. Primero le coqueteas y después te haces del rogar, ¿A caso te da miedo esa mujer?– cuestiono.

– ¡Bah, como se te ocurre decir eso!, yo no le tengo miedo, es solo que… no es mi tipo– contesto InuYasha con cierta vanidad.

–Me alegra oír eso InuYasha, porque tienes pendiente dos reportes de esa área y si no los cierras el día de hoy… te voy a mandar con el director de Finanzas– respondió Naraku con una mueca de maldad.

–No, no, no hagas eso por favor. Ese señor me tiene en la mira desde que trate de explicarle lo de su BlackBerry– contesto con nervios, mientras terminaba de beber su café.

– ¡Pues más te vale que empieces a trabajar ya, esos reportes no se solucionaran solos!– ordeno el jefe.

–Rayos, eres un explotador… al menos deja recoger mis hojas y bolígrafo– se quejo el joven mientras caminaba hacia una mesa cercana a Kagome.

InuYasha lleva dos años en el proyecto, es uno de los mejores ingenieros, pero sus habilidades sociales dejan mucho que desear. No está acostumbrado a la idea de que una mujer trabaje en la misma área que él. Fue responsable indirecto de que la anterior chica renunciara hace dos años.

– ¿Y tu quien eres?, oye Naraku, ¿Porque hay una mujer aquí?– pregunto InuYasha mirando a Kagome con extrañeza.

–Kagome es la nueva ingeniera de soporte que mandaron de la empresa, para reemplazar al sujeto que tú asustaste el otro día. Deja de perder el tiempo, preséntate y lárgate a Tesorería– respondió con fastidio su superior.

–Vaya, vaya, una nueva chica va a trabajar con nosotros, que valiente eres. Deja que me presente: Soy InuYasha, el mejor ingeniero de este lugar, con la mejor calificación de calidad en servicio. Si necesitas ayuda para cargar alguna computadora, no dudes en llamarme– explico el joven, guiñándole un ojo a la ingeniera.

Kagome tenía cara de desconcierto. El tipo traía la vanidad a flor de piel, así que solo atino a saludar por cortesía –Hola, mucho gusto. Yo te aviso si necesito ayuda, gracias. –

El joven tomo sus reportes y se encamino a la salida con una ligera sonrisa que iba desapareciendo para transformarse en una mueca de extrañeza, como diciendo "Que rayos hace una chica en un trabajo de hombres". Al llegar a la puerta de acceso se encontró con Miroku y Koga, que llegaban en ese momento.

–Hola pulgoso, ¿Qué crees?, me encontré a la subdirectora de Tesorería en el elevador y pregunto por ti– dijo Koga con notable gesto de burla. –Le dije que tan pronto llegaras a la oficina, irías a visitarla. Además le comente que la invitarías a comer el día de hoy– término por decir.

– ¡Eres un verdadero idiota, Koga!, te voy a...– grito InuYasha furibundo tratando de sujetar al otro ingeniero.

– ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Pónganse a trabajar de inmediato o les descuento el día!– grito aun mas fuerte Naraku, visiblemente enojado.

InuYasha corrió al elevador, Koga se fue a sentar junto a Kagome para revisar sus pendientes y Miroku solamente sonrió, él no había dicho una sola palabra y también resulto regañado. Naraku bufo con molestia mientras tomaba el teléfono.

–Creo que ahora si lo arruinaste Koga, seguro va a pedir el descuento en este momento– le reprocho Miroku al otro joven.

–Jejeje no fue mi intención, el pulgoso ya me la debía– contesto Koga al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza. –Ah, buenos días Kagome, ¿Lista para tu segundo día?– pregunto.

–Hola muchachos… creo que aun estoy algo nerviosa y a ese chico InuYasha, parece que no le agrado del todo– dijo Kagome.

–No le hagas caso, es bastante presumido. Si es inteligente, pero también se aprovecha de la ignorancia de sus usuarios para que lo califiquen bien en las evaluaciones de calidad– respondió Miroku, mientras ordenaba una caja con teclados y mouses.

– ¡Koga, baja inmediatamente con Kaede para cerrar tus reportes atrasados!, ¡Miroku, prepara el reporte final del cambio de equipos!– grito Naraku desde su escritorio.

Ambos ingenieros rodaron los ojos y suspiraron con resignación antes de comenzar las actividades solicitadas.

– ¡Kagome, espero que hayas memorizado el manual!, porque en este momento vas a ir con el director de Finanzas para que instales el software– volvió a hablar el coordinador. –Está será tu prueba de bienvenida, quiero ver si eres apta para este proyecto o no– sentencio finalmente.

La joven ingeniera trago saliva mientras tomaba el reporte asignado y leía los pormenores. Así son las cosas en este mundo de tecnología y ella debía demostrar que podía desempeñar bien su trabajo.

– ¿Necesito saber algo de este usuario?, es decir, no quiero llegar en blanco sin saber con quién voy a tratar– dijo Kagome. Aunque los nervios le ganaban, no quería dejar dudas en el aire y el coordinador debía darle esa información.

Naraku saco de un cajón, un disco DVD y se lo entrego a la mujer mientras explicaba con gesto serio –Ya lo conocerás, lo único que debes saber, es que InuTaisho es uno de los dueños del banco Shikon, así que trátalo con profesionalismo. –

…

Momentos después, Kagome estaba por llegar al área de Finanzas. Se sentía preocupada por el hecho de que la mandaran con un usuario de semejante rango, sin siquiera haberle dado más detalles. Era un tipo de novatada que se les aplica a los nuevos ingenieros en cualquier área de soporte técnico, es casi una ley universal.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor, volvió a leer el reporte. InuTaisho es el director de Finanzas, es uno de los accionistas principales del banco Shikon. Siempre está hablando por BlackBerry, la cual no suelta por nada del mundo, hace citas, cancela juntas, regaña a su secretaria, lee su correo, hace negocios, gana dinero, etc.

–Buenos días, vengo a instalar un programa en el equipo del señor InuTaisho– comento Kagome a la mujer, que seguramente era la secretaria del director.

–Bienvenida, deja que te anuncie. A ver si tiene tiempo para atenderte, porque esta terminando de cerrar un nuevo contrato. Por favor toma asiento– dijo la mujer, indicándole los sillones de una salita de espera.

–Claro que si, gracias– respondió la joven. Paso un par de minutos en los que la ingeniera reviso el disco y el manual una vez más para hacer la instalación. De pronto, se escucho la voz del director con tono muy serio, la secretaria ya le había avisado de su llegada.

– ¿A quién mandaron para la instalación?, le dije claramente a Naraku que viniera él mismo. No quiero a ninguno de sus ingenieros– hablo el director.

– _Genial, ahora sabré que fue lo que paso para que Naraku me mandara a mí y no a otro_ – pensó Kagome nerviosamente al tiempo que la secretaria le hacia una señal para que entrara a la oficina.

Kagome entro haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saludando. –Buenas tardes señor, soy Kagome y tengo asignado el reporte de instalación para su equipo. –

– ¡Ah, vaya, una ingeniera!, eso cambia las cosas– dijo el director, relajando su tono de voz. –Bienvenida Kagome, me alegra ver que no eres otro de los ingenieros, es más, ya estaba a punto de llamar a Naraku. –

–Señor InuTaisho, soy nueva en este proyecto. Desconozco el porqué de sus motivos, pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo– hablo la joven tratando de mantener relajada la situación.

InuTaisho la miro unos segundos y después le sonrió. –Comienza con la instalación, te dejo mi equipo y cuando termines, tal vez te explique por qué no soporto a tus compañeros– comento, al tiempo que se levantaba del escritorio y salía de la oficina, dejando sola a Kagome.

– _Bien, ya paso la parte más complicada, ahora a instalar esto. Al menos cerro todos sus programas_ – pensó la joven al revisar la laptop y comenzar su actividad. El software era para el control de proyectos, administración de recursos, manejo de costos, etc. Todo enfocado a cuestiones bancarias.

InuTaisho regreso a la oficina tomando café y revisando su BlackBerry. Kagome le informo que estaba listo su programa y que debía verificarlo con su ID y contraseña. El director tomo asiento y comenzó a revisar su equipo. Kagome se puso a llenar los datos de su reporte, en lo que esperaba.

–Escucha jovencita, nosotros como usuarios comunes, no sabemos mucho sobre computadoras. Trabajamos con lo básico para nuestras actividades, eso es común en el personal de un banco. Pero, lo que me molesta, es que la gente de tu área no tiene el tacto para explicar las cosas. Nos tratan como retrasados cuando preguntamos alguna cuestión, que para un ingeniero es una tontería, pero para nosotros los oficinistas, puede significar un verdadero dolor de cabeza– dijo InuTaisho.

Kagome lo miro en silencio, esperando a que se desahogara. No era el primero ni el último usuario que se expresa bien o mal del personal de soporte técnico. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con todo tipo de confesiones por parte de ellos.

–Entiendo señor, nosotros también pasamos por esas situaciones cuando estamos aprendiendo. Si tiene alguna duda, dígamela y tratare de explicársela– respondió con calma la ingeniera.

–Bien, me gusta tu actitud. Entonces te voy a preguntar lo mismo que a ese chico InuYasha y que no me quiso explicar… o no pudo hacerlo– dijo el director.

– _Así que fue InuYasha quien hizo enojar al director de Finanzas jejeje, esto me puede servir_ – pensó Kagome. Ella aprovecharía todas las oportunidades que se le presentaran para demostrar sus capacidades y mantenerse en el proyecto. – ¿Cual es su duda?– pregunto.

–Explícame porque en mi BlackBerry si "caben" todos mis correos y porque, cuando los reviso en mi laptop, aparece continuamente un mensaje de "bandeja llena", obligándome a depurar mis mensajes– dijo InuTaisho con gesto serio, pero al mismo tiempo con curiosidad.

…

Kagome escucho campanas a los lejos, esa era una verdadera pregunta. Su mente comenzó a divagar buscando la mejor manera de explicarle a un usuario promedio una cuestión técnica, que si bien conocía, no era fácil de expresar en términos coloquiales.

–Bien, señor InuTaisho… voy a tratar de explicárselo de la manera más simple, primero…– hablo Kagome con calma.

…

Varios minutos después, se encontraba en el elevador suspirando aliviada, el director de Finanzas quedo satisfecho con la explicación y había firmado el reporte con una felicitación para ella. Llego con Naraku, quien ya la miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

–Aquí está el reporte firmado… ¿Por qué me mira así, pasa algo?– cuestiono extrañada Kagome. En ese momento, al fondo del departamento se encontraba InuYasha gruñendo con molestia, mientras Koga no paraba de burlarse de él.

–Bien hecho Kagome, te felicito. Acabo de hablar con InuTaisho, se expreso bien de ti– dijo Naraku. – ¡Otros ingenieros deberían seguir tu ejemplo!– hablo en tono más alto, como una indirecta muy directa para los demás. Al parecer, la llamada del director de Finanzas a Naraku, fue escuchada en altavoz por todos.

– _Oh cielos, ya comenzamos con las rivalidades jejeje_ – pensó la chica para sí misma, mientras veía de reojo como InuYasha le sacaba la lengua.

Segundo día, Kagome, te ganaste un adversario.

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Día 3: ¿Cuales Cartuchos de Tinta?

Hola a todos :D

Les dejo el tercer capitulo de estas curiosas anécdotas. Recuerden que cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...jejeje XD

Saludos ;3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 3: ¿Cuales Cartuchos de Tinta?

Nuevo día de trabajo, Kagome llego un par de minutos tarde a la oficina… a veces es inevitable si hay mucho tráfico. El jefe no dijo nada, al parecer podía tolerar eso, después de todo, la joven soluciono el conflicto con el director InuTaisho.

– ¿Cómo vas con la migración de sistemas? – pregunto Naraku, quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono. – ¿Terminas hoy mismo?, en ese caso ven a la oficina, hoy tenemos junta general– le indico a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

Después de colgar el auricular, prosiguió tecleando algunas cosas en su equipo. Cuando de pronto, se quejo al ver el nuevo reporte que acababa de salir.

–Maldición, otra vez este tipo, ¿Ahora qué rayos hizo?– gruño molesto al leer los datos de la falla. – ¡Kagome, ven aquí!– ordeno.

Ella se encontraba elaborando unos cables de red junto con Miroku. Nerviosa, se acerco al escritorio del jefe.

–Toma este reporte y ve al área de Desarrollo, el usuario descompuso algo o lo rompió. Es un idiota que a cada rato está reportando fallas en dispositivos ó desconfiguraciones de software– indico Naraku al darle el reporte a la joven.

–Sí, está bien– contesto Kagome y salió de la oficina.

En ese momento llegaba Koga, cargando un monitor. –Hola Kagome, ¿A dónde vas hoy?– pregunto.

–Voy al departamento de Desarrollo, ¿Y qué pasó con ese monitor?– cuestiono ella.

–No lo vas a creer, pero la usuaria que lo tenía asignado, le tiro encima el café y pues ya no prende jajaja– dijo Koga divertido al tiempo que le enseñaba la parte superior del dispositivo, decorada con una simpática mancha marrón.

Kagome soltó una ligera risa mientras caminaba al ascensor preguntándose, qué estaría haciendo la persona para que eso pasara. Momentos después llegaba al piso uno, donde se ubica el área de Sistemas y Desarrollo. El reporte indicaba que el usuario tenía problemas para imprimir. Llego a la oficina del Licenciado en Informática, Bankotsu, quien es gerente en un proyecto de desarrollo para aplicaciones internas del banco.

Pero, el hecho de que sepa depurar líneas de código, no quiere decir que pueda instalar una impresora nueva.

–Buenas tardes, soy Kagome y vengo a revisar el problema de su impresora– se presento la joven con amabilidad.

–Hola guapa, pasa por favor. Mira que esta porquería no quiere funcionar– respondió Bankotsu con demasiada confianza, al tiempo que le daba unos golpes a la impresora sobre su escritorio.

Kagome hizo un gesto de sorpresa. – _No me extraña que no sirva, con esos golpes ya debe de estar rota_ – pensó. Ella se acerco y comenzó a revisarla.

–Oye, eres la primera ingeniera que viene a esta área, por lo regular solo hay muchachos– hablo Bankotsu, haciéndole platica.

–Sí, acabo de integrarme al equipo de soporte– respondió la joven.

–Bueno, solo espero que tu jefe no me odie, porque a cada rato estoy levantando reportes– comento divertido el gerente.

Kagome sonrió, en lo que revisaba los cables de la impresora. –No creo que lo odie…– dijo. Momentos después encendió el dispositivo y se dio cuenta de la luz que parpadeaba en la parte frontal.

–Señor Bankotsu, su impresora no tiene cartuchos de tinta– comento ella con seguridad, después de revisar el interior del equipo.

– ¿Qué cartuchos, qué es eso?, ¿Acaso no vienen armadas con todo desde la fabrica?– pregunto extrañado el hombre.

–No, en la caja donde viene la impresora, también se incluyen otras cajitas con los cartuchos, ¿Tiene la caja?– pregunto Kagome, tratando de ser lo más explicativa posible.

–No, ya se la llevaron los de limpieza– contesto tranquilamente. –Pero tú puedes conseguir otros ¿o no?–

Kagome soltó un suspiro mientras forzaba su sonrisa – _¿Por qué me tocan este tipo de usuarios?_ – pensó. –No señor Bankotsu, yo no le puedo conseguir los cartuchos, tiene que pedirlos al área de recursos materiales. Cuando los tenga, por favor genere un nuevo reporte para que vengan a instalarlos y dejen lista su impresora.

– ¿Qué, acaso no puede funcionar así?, ¿Deberás necesita esas cosas de cartuchos?– pregunto extrañado Bankotsu.

…

Después de una breve explicación, Kagome salió de la oficina tratando de contener el ataque de risa. Estos usuarios a veces son tan… despistados.

…

Ya en la tarde, todos los ingenieros estaban a puerta cerrada en el área de soporte. La junta era para revisar el panorama general del servicio a los usuarios y para las próximas evaluaciones de calidad. Naraku estaba preparando los puntos a tratar en lo que llegaba el cuarto ingeniero, que Kagome aun no conocía.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre de largo cabello plateado, cargando una mochila y un folder con varios documentos que sobresalían por los bordes. Éste dejo la carpeta en el escritorio del coordinador.

–Ya era hora, pensé que no llegarías– dijo Naraku al verlo.

–Tuve un contratiempo con la laptop de la gerente. Pero la migración completa, ya esta lista– respondió el ingeniero.

Kagome lo miro con cierta curiosidad, era un hombre bastante guapo y con porte serio. Ahora pondría atención a su forma de actuar, necesitaba saber si era compañero o rival.

–Bien hecho Sesshomaru, estamos por comenzar la junta, así que toma asiento– índico el coordinador después de revisar el folder con los reportes. –Ella es Kagome y ahora también forma parte del equipo de soporte– comento, señalando a la joven.

Sesshomaru la miro indiferente. –Bienvenida al banco Shikon– dijo y después tomo asiento al lado de Koga.

–Hola y gracias– contesto Kagome. – _Vaya, muy seco en su forma de saludar, en fin_ – pensó para sí misma.

Sesshomaru lleva poco más de tres años en el proyecto y junto con Miroku, son los únicos dos que han soportado a Naraku por bastante tiempo. Es un ingeniero muy capaz en su trabajo y aparenta seriedad la mayor parte del tiempo. Constantemente está peleando con InuYasha para ver quién es el mejor calificado en las evaluaciones de calidad.

–Oye Sesshomaru, ¿Cuánto apuestas a que sigo siendo el mejor?– pregunto de la nada InuYasha.

–Cállate, no creas que me puedes superar tan fácilmente– respondió con tranquilidad el recién llegado.

–Cierren la boca los dos. Es muy pronto para hacer comparaciones, ustedes no son los únicos en ser evaluados. Además, Kagome podría superarlos, ¿Verdad InuYasha?– dijo Naraku con algo de burla, al tiempo que hacia una llamada.

Kagome sintió las miradas de todos los ingenieros y peor aún, la de InuYasha, que hacia rabietas. – _Oh jefe, muchas gracias por amarrar navajas_ – pensó la joven, mientras se sonrojaba.

–Bien, comencemos con los reportes atrasados, Kaede está por subir, así que espero tengan la justificación de porque no los han cerrado– hablo el coordinador.

–Pero jefe, tu sabes que a veces los usuarios se ponen roñosos y no quieren firmar el cierre– protesto Koga.

–Es cierto, o a veces los vamos a buscar y resulta que ya se fueron de la oficina– agrego Miroku.

–Esos no son motivos para dejar pendientes los reportes, es su obligación buscar a los usuarios y atenderlos bien para que firmen– contesto el jefe. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Kaede, la encargada de monitoreo.

–Buenas tardes jóvenes– saludo la señora amablemente.

–Kaede, déjate de rodeos, quiero saber a quién le voy a descontar los reportes atrasados– sonrió malévolo Naraku.

La mujer le entrego la lista de pendientes. –Vamos, no seas tan estricto– dijo con calma. –Los ingenieros trabajan lo mejor que pueden, pero ten en cuenta que son demasiados usuarios en las oficinas corporativas, es lógico que no alcancen a cerrar todo en el mismo día– comento.

–Deja de defenderlos Kaede, no llevo tanto tiempo en este puesto por tolerar gente inútil y ellos lo saben. Aquí se vienen a trabajar, no a hacer amigos y si no les gusta, las puertas están abiertas para que se marchen– sentencio Naraku sin un ápice de consideración, mientras revisaba el listado. – ¡Kagome, ¿Porque está pendiente el reporte de Bankotsu?!– reclamo mirando a la joven.

La ingeniera se sobresalto por un segundo. –Ah, yo… no lo pude cerrar porque el gerente no me quiso firmar, a pesar de que le explique, que sin los cartuchos de tinta no podía imprimir… porque él… los tiro a la basura. Creo que no sabía lo que eran– contesto con calma.

Naraku alzo una ceja extrañado y después soltó una carcajada. –Gracias Kagome… ahora tengo con que molestar a ese idiota programador jejeje– dijo el coordinador, evidentemente satisfecho por la respuesta.

– _Naraku, eres todo un caso_ – pensó Kaede mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kagome, indicándole que no se preocupara.

Los pormenores de la reunión continuaron. Kagome solamente tomaba nota, esperando el siguiente reto.

* * *

Continuara...


	4. Día 4: Se me perdió mi Disquete

Buenas tardes a todos :3

A continuación les dejo el capitulo 4, veamos que mas cosas pasan en el Banco Shikon.

Gracias por leer ;)

 **Nota**

Disquete: Así se le conoce en mi país al disco flexible de 3 1/2 pulgadas, muy populares en los 80's y 90's... y si, aquí los siguen usando en algunos lados ;D

Archivo PST: Archivo donde se guardan todos los correos electrónicos en una computadora que usa Outlook... este archivo es el que le da problemas a InuTaisho cuando se "llena" XD

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi.** Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 4: Se me perdió mi Disquete

Comenzando el día de trabajo en el banco Shikon, tenemos a Kagome corriendo al elevador cuando las puertas están a punto de cerrar. Ella pensó que no lo alcanzaría, pero alguien desde el interior, detuvo el cierre.

–Gracias, pensé que no llegaba– agradeció Kagome, de pronto se dio cuenta de quién la había ayudado. –Oh, eres tu Sesshomaru, buenos días–dijo amablemente.

–De nada y buenos días– contesto serio el ingeniero.

En lo que subían al cuarto piso, Kagome lo miraba con curiosidad. – ¿Eres ingeniero de campo?, es decir, no te había visto cuando me integre al proyecto– pregunto.

–No, yo trabajo en sitio igual que los demás, pero a veces es necesario visitar las sucursales del banco y Naraku casi siempre me manda a mí– contesto Sesshomaru. –Y dime, ¿Dónde has trabajado?, seguramente deben ser proyectos grandes, dado que te mandaron aquí– cuestiono.

–Pues, trabaje por un año en una agencia de publicidad y medio año en una clínica de salud. Pero era bastante tranquilo el soporte técnico en ambos lugares. Aquí el sistema es más rígido y exigente– comento Kagome.

–Así que, te mandaron solo por azares. Posiblemente sea temporal, en lo que reemplazan al ingeniero que asusto el idiota de InuYasha– dijo Sesshomaru con aire altivo.

–Podría ser, pero no lo creo, en la empresa no me dijeron nada al respecto, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?– contesto Kagome sin rodeos, ya que de inmediato noto la confrontación en sus palabras. Ella no permitiría ningún tipo de intimidación por leve que fuera.

Sesshomaru sonrió sin inmutarse. –Tranquila, mi único rival es InuYasha… pero déjame advertirte, no busques problemas conmigo, no en vano llevo bastante tiempo en este lugar– finalizo, mientras salía por las puertas del elevador, ya abiertas.

Kagome resoplo algo molesta por la advertencia. – _Vaya, vaya, así que tenemos otro ingeniero especial_ – pensó, al tiempo que se encaminaba también al área de soporte. – _Está bien, si tu no me no das problemas, yo tampoco te los daré._ –

…

Un par de horas después, la ingeniera recibía un reporte curioso, este decía que una señorita de nuevo ingreso en el área de Recursos Humanos, reportaba que su disquete "desapareció" en su computadora.

–Esto suena demasiado gracioso, ¿De qué se tratara?– pregunto la joven.

–No tengo idea, el departamento RH es muy tranquilo y esta es la única incidencia del mes. De todas formas asegúrate de explicarle lo básico a esa usuaria– contesto Naraku.

Kagome tomo un par de destornilladores, por si tenía que abrir el equipo, ya que el reporte insinuaba un problema físico. Después se encamino al piso tres, buscando a la usuaria. En esta área todavía usan disquetes para la entrega de datos a un organismo gubernamental… ¿Por qué no se han actualizado a otra tecnología?, nadie lo sabe.

De pronto una voz femenina la llamo. –Aquí, por aquí, rápido por favor– hablo con cierta angustia. Ella se acerco y noto lo nerviosa que estaba la usuaria, quien señalaba un gabinete de una PC, algo vieja, pero que aun trabajaba muy bien.

–Soy Kagome, vengo a ver lo de tu reporte, pero necesito que me expliques que paso– hablo la ingeniera.

–Me llamo Sango, acabo de entrar como becaria y me asignaron este equipo para comenzar a vaciar algunos datos a los disquetes, pero… yo no sé usar bien una computadora, apenas estoy tomando un curso los sábados. Entonces, cuando introduje el disco por esta rendija, se deslizo y ya no lo pude sacar… se lo "comió"– rio nerviosamente la mujer. – ¡Ayúdame por favor!, ¡No quiero que se descomponga, ni quiero que me regañen!– solicito preocupada.

Kagome la miraba divertida, por la forma en que describió su problema. También se extraño un poco de la PC, le faltaba una tapa como si alguien se la hubiera retirado a propósito. Por esto mismo se confundían ambas entradas, una para el disco y la otra vacía. –Tranquilízate Sango, voy a revisar– comento sonriendo.

Entonces apago el equipo y comenzó a quitar los tornillos de la tapa lateral. La retiro y busco el disquete perdido, que se encontraba atorado en medio de unos cables. Se lo entrego a la becaria y volvió a cerrar la carcasa. Tomo una cinta adherible y sello la hendidura vacía, para que no volviera a dar problemas.

–Ya está listo. Simplemente colocaste el disquete en otro lado, no pasa nada. Mira, aquí es donde debes introducirlo– explico Kagome, con calma para que Sango tomara nota.

–Muchas gracias, es que nadie me dijo nada– comento la joven, ya más calmada.

–No te preocupes, ahora solo te voy a pedir que me firmes el reporte para cerrarlo– finalizo la ingeniera.

…

Momentos después se encontraba platicando con Kaede sobre la divertida situación. Dado que ya había terminado con sus otras dos asignaciones, decidió juntar todo y pasar al área de monitoreo. Un par de minutos de ocio no hacían daño a nadie.

–Y eso fue lo que paso señora Kaede, ¿Lo puede creer?– pregunto Kagome.

–Huy niña, te vas a encontrar varias computadoras en ese estado, el banco no ha terminado de actualizar todos sus dispositivos– dijo Kaede con risa.

–Sí, entiendo. Pero pobre chica, su jefe o jefa debió haberle explicado. Genero un reporte, porque pensó que era un problema grave, debiste ver lo nerviosa que estaba– contesto la joven.

–Así pasa a veces, pero si les explicas bien, ellos entienden. Y por lo que veo, tú tienes esa facilidad de palabra– comento la señora.

– ¿Qué tiene de impresionante eso?, cualquiera puede decirle a un usuario donde colocar un CD o una USB– hablo alguien de pronto, metiéndose en la conversación. Era InuYasha, que llegaba con algunos reportes para cierre.

Kaede noto la tensión del momento, así que decidió ver qué pasaba. Tomo las hojas de InuYasha y comenzó a cerrar los reportes, después de los de Kagome claro, mientras escuchaba atentamente la discusión de ambos ingenieros.

–Claro, tienes razón, eso es juego de niños si lo comparamos con la BlackBerry, ¿Verdad?– respondió Kagome con toda la intención de regresarle la provocación al entrometido.

–Ja-ja que graciosa, solo porque eres mujer, el director de finanzas te trato mejor que a mí– contesto InuYasha.

–Oh, vamos ingeniero, no seas inmaduro por favor, ¿Qué problema tienes contra mí?– pregunto la joven.

–Ningún problema, solamente soy de la idea que una mujer se ve más linda detrás de una computadora que cargándola– respondió con burla.

–Ese no es mi caso, sería muy aburrido estar frente a la PC. A mí me gusta resolver los problemas por mi misma y no tener que llamar a un presumido ingeniero, que no sabe explicar con una simple analogía, el concepto de archivo PST– volvió a responder Kagome más enérgica.

– ¿Eso crees?, soy perfectamente capaz de explicarle a cualquier usuario ese concepto– presumió el ingeniero.

–Lo dudo, se ve que no tienes un amplio vocabulario, me lo dijo el director InuTaisho, quien además, comento que te la pasabas coqueteando con su secretaria, él te vio– soltó Kagome con gesto burlón.

– ¡Es mentira!, ella solo me estaba preguntando por como cambiar el tamaño de letra en su documento– respondió InuYasha mas irritado.

– ¿Ah, sí?, pues la secretaria me pidió ayuda para corregir el error que le dejaste… desconfiguraste el borrador de una carta que su jefe debía firmar y además, te robaste los dulces que tenía en su escritorio– respondió la joven.

Ambos se apuñalaban con la mirada, mientras Kaede reía disimuladamente, cuando de pronto vio una figura acercarse detrás de ellos. Dejo de reírse y trato de hacerles señas, pero estaban demasiado distraídos en su charla. Una siniestra voz los silencio.

–Así que les gusta perder el tiempo… entonces ambos van a venir a la guardia del próximo mes– hablo Naraku, quien llegaba al área de monitoreo.

Los dos ingenieros tragaron saliva cuando voltearon a verlo, no había nada que hacer con la orden del jefe y si abrían la boca para protestar, vendría un descuento o un acta administrativa.

– ¡Largo de aquí, sigan trabajando!– grito el coordinador. Kagome e InuYasha se alejaron rápidamente, desapareciendo cada uno por su lado, sin decir palabra alguna.

–Naraku, eres terrible, los vas a traumar como a los otros– dijo Kaede.

–No pasa nada Kaede, ya me conoces, estoy siendo muy considerado con ellos. Tú bien sabes que en otros tiempos, los habría corrido del proyecto en este mismo instante– dijo sonriendo con burla.

–Ya no puedes hacer eso, no querrás quedarte sin gente, ¿Verdad?– comento la anciana.

–Ellos no se irán y yo no los echare, así que no me regañes– dijo el coordinador aun sonriendo. –Ahora, necesito tu ayuda, hay unos reportes con un pequeño problema en la hora de cierre. –

Kaede lo miro con sospecha por unos segundos. –Nos vamos a meter en problemas Naraku, sabes que los directores son muy quisquillosos cuando revisan el conteo mensual de reportes para el pago de la factura– dijo la encargada con algo de reproche.

–Shhh, tu no digas nada, ya sabes que si no muevo algunas cosas, esos tacaños no le pagan a la empresa el proyecto completo y ya sabes que sucede después, ¿No es así?– cuestiono el coordinador.

–Si Naraku, no nos pagan a nosotros, ya lo sé– respondió Kaede. –Tienes razón, que se le va a hacer, tenemos que comer y al banco le sobra el dinero– rio la mujer, con evidente complicidad. Ya saben, en el mundo financiero a veces se deben "acomodar" algunas piezas para que todo "funcione" correctamente.

…

Por otro lado, Kagome llegaba al comedor, necesitaba despejarse de la tensión que le provocaba su cruel jefe y también debía pensar en cómo confrontar a InuYasha, si es que éste seguía molestándola.

Sería divertido después de todo, ese ingeniero tenía el orgullo por las nubes. Sin embargo no podía confiarse, ya que también estaba Sesshomaru, quien se mostró como un nuevo rival, así que debía andarse con pies de plomo.

* * *

Continuara...


	5. Día 5: ¿Dónde están mis Datos?

Hola lectores :3

Estos últimos días del año, mi inspiración anda floja para escribir historias, pero como este fic ya lo tengo adelantado, les dejo el capitulo 5 de las aventuras de Kagome como ingeniera ;D

Saludos y Gracias por su tiempo de lectura.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi.** Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 5: ¿Dónde están mis Datos?

Son las once de la mañana, todo tranquilo… eso es raro. Cuando no hay reportes a lo largo de una hora, es mala señal para el área de soporte técnico. Eso quiere decir que la cantidad de incidencias se puede disparar sin previo aviso. Es una extraña ley universal.

Kagome se encontraba recibiendo indicaciones por parte de Miroku para la instalación de un programa utilizado únicamente en Tesorería. No era complicada su configuración, pero si larga y tediosa, así que la joven ingeniera tomaba nota de todo lo que su compañero le decía.

–Entonces, una vez que instalaste los archivos base, tienes que crear una unidad de red, para que se conecte con el servidor de Contabilidad y pueda jalar los datos– explico Miroku, al tiempo que le mostraba el proceso en una laptop.

–Sí, ya veo… eso quiere decir, que el usuario debe tener un permiso previo para conectarse a ese servidor ¿No es así?– pregunto Kagome.

–Correcto mi estimada, tienes toda la razón. Si el usuario que te solicita la instalación no te muestra su hoja de autorización con ID y contraseña, no le puedes instalar el software, aunque se pare de cabeza– confirmo Miroku sonriendo.

–Entendido y anotado– dijo la joven. –Otra duda, si el usuario no sabe acerca de este proceso previo, ¿Con quién debe dirigirse?– cuestiono una vez más.

–Pues, eso deben revisarlo en la guía de ayuda de la Intranet. Deben dirigirse a un área de sistemas, pero no conozco exactamente como se hace el trámite. Esas cuestiones están limitadas para nosotros, ya sabes, políticas del banco– contesto el ingeniero.

–Vaya, que complicados son los procesos– dijo Kagome, suspirando.

–No te preocupes chica, yo te ayudo con mucho gusto– hablo Koga, quien llegaba en ese momento. Traía cargando una impresora.

– ¿Y eso, Koga?– pregunto Miroku.

–Es la impresora de un gerente que Kagome atendió el otro día– contesto el ingeniero.

– ¿Es de Bankotsu?– cuestiono la joven. – ¿Qué paso con ella?, yo la revise y estaba bien, solo necesitaba los cartuchos de tinta– explico.

–Jejeje, pues parece que le urgía usarla y como no quería esperar, decidió tomar los de la impresora que se encuentra en la sala de juntas. Ambas se parecen, pero los modelos son diferentes, así que le coloco los cartuchos a la fuerza, se botaron las tapas y la tinta se derramo por todos lados– dijo Koga entre risas.

Kagome y Miroku se miraron al momento de soltar la carcajada. Esto era inverosímil, Bankotsu es un caso perdido.

–Eso no es todo, el gerente se enojo tanto que llamo directamente a Naraku y éste fue a su oficina con un gesto bastante feo y muy malas intensiones, yo lo vi llegar cuando estaba recogiendo la impresora para traerla– dijo Koga haciendo una mueca, parodiando a su jefe. – ¿Por qué creen que no está aquí?–

– ¿Y qué paso después?– pregunto Kagome intrigada.

–No sé, me corrieron de la oficina antes de ponerse a discutir jajaja– volvió a reírse el ingeniero.

–Sera mejor irnos de aquí antes de que Naraku regrese, después de esas discusiones, él se pone bastante insoportable por un buen rato– dijo Miroku, tomando una computadora que iba a instalar.

Los otros ingenieros hicieron un gesto de aprobación, tomaron sus reportes faltantes y se fueron a atenderlos.

…

Kagome fue a revisar un problema reportado en el área de Proveedores. Una de las administradoras dijo tener fallas con su programa de Excel.

– _Seguramente está dañado el archivo o se desconfiguro el programa_ – pensó ella, mientras buscaba el escritorio de su usuaria. Camino unos pasos más hasta que una joven la llamo.

–Hola, soy Kikyo, yo levante el reporte– dijo la mujer de largo cabello. –Mira, mi pantalla está congelada y el programa manda un mensaje de error – comento, señalando la computadora.

Kagome saludo y después se acerco a revisar. El programa había trabado todo el sistema, así que reinicio el equipo y empezó con la reparación del software.

–Tú eres nueva, ¿Verdad?– pregunto Kikyo.

–Así es, tengo poco de trabajar aquí– contesto Kagome con amabilidad.

– ¿Y cómo le haces para soportar el trabajo con los hombres?– volvió a cuestionar la joven.

–Pues… una se acostumbra y más que nada, se debe mostrar seguridad en lo que se hace– dijo la ingeniera al tiempo que terminaba con la reparación. –Ya está listo, ¿Puedes revisar tu archivo por favor?–

Kikyo comenzó a examinar su PC y de pronto hizo un gesto de sorpresa. – ¿Pero qué has hecho?, ¿Donde esta mi iconito de acceso?, ¿Por qué se ve así el programa?, ¿Qué paso con mi archivo?, ¡Borraste los datos que ya tenía capturados!– expreso molesta y visiblemente alterada.

Kagome sintió un espasmo en el estomago al ver su extraña reacción. Cuando un usuario hace escándalo por perdida de datos, todo mundo parece voltear a ver a los ingenieros como si fueran unos apestados.

– ¿Tus datos, dices?, a ver, déjame revisar por favor– pidió Kagome. La otra mujer le cedió el asiento y se ubico detrás de ella para ver como arreglaba el problema.

La ingeniera comenzó a examinar el archivo de Excel, maximizo la ventana y acomodo una barra de herramientas para mejorar la visibilidad, después reviso cada una de las hojas. –Yo veo unos datos aquí, unas tablas con números y una gráfica. Podrías confirmarme si estos son tus datos– hablo la joven, al validar que la información estaba intacta.

Kikyo hizo un gesto de confusión al ver su computadora. –Ah…si… esos son… jeje, no los había visto… es que me confundieron las hojas. Es que esa barra de herramientas no me dejaba ver… y como yo, ya tenía ordenado todo antes de que se descompusiera… además, se borro mi iconito y yo no sé cómo ponerlo de nuevo…– dijo la mujer, tratando de disimular su despistado error.

–No te preocupes, a veces los programas nos hacen bromas. Mira, aquí te dejo tu acceso directo como lo tenias, haz una prueba por favor– dijo Kagome, tratando de ser empática con la usuaria.

–Sí, ya funciona todo bien… perdón por acusarte– contesto Kikyo un poco avergonzada.

–No hay problema, ¿Me firmas el reporte por favor?, tengo que irme corriendo al área de Tesorería– respondió la joven con amplia sonrisa.

Kagome estaba sorprendida por la exagerada reacción de la usuaria. Era curioso ver como los oficinistas pueden perder la cordura, solo porque se les cambia la apariencia de los programas, se les borra un icono o simplemente porque no supieron en qué parte de la tabla, capturaron sus datos.

…

Poco después bajaba por las escaleras, rumbo a la planta baja. Tesorería es uno de los departamentos más delicados del banco Shikon. Por lo regular los reportes generados aquí, los atiende Miroku o Sesshomaru, ya que son los ingenieros que más conocen de las aplicaciones en esta área. Pero en este momento, ella solo revisaría una falla de correo.

–Buenos días, soy Kagome y vengo a revisar el problema de su correo– se presento la joven ante un muchacho de apariencia distraída.

–Hola, bienvenida, que bueno que llegaste. Me urge tu ayuda para mandar este correo a mi jefe. Se quedo "atorado" y me está provocando lentitud en mi computadora– explico rápidamente el usuario.

Kagome leyó el texto de error y reviso el peso del archivo adjunto al mensaje. –Esta falla se debe a que no puede mandar un archivo tan pesado por correo, no está permitido hacer eso, porque saturaría la red– explico la ingeniera al usuario.

–Pero… el otro ingeniero siempre nos ayuda con esto, ¿Tú no puedes?– replico el muchacho.

En ese momento Kagome sintió un pinchazo en su orgullo, así que decidió averiguar un poco más. – ¿Qué ingeniero te ayudo y que fue lo que hizo?– cuestiono ella.

–Se llama Sesshomaru y usa algún tipo de programa que trae en una USB, según me ha explicado, ese software reduce el peso del archivo, para que pueda ser enviado por correo. Después de un rato, le llega a mi jefe sin problema– respondió el joven.

– _Ya veo, el ingeniero usa un programa para comprimir y así burlar la restricción de peso en los adjuntos. Con esto ayuda al usuario… pero al mismo tiempo comete una falta. Bien, yo puedo mejorarlo_ – pensó Kagome, al tiempo que revisaba el historial de envíos en la computadora.

–Entonces, ¿Si puedes solucionarlo?– cuestiono el muchacho.

–Claro que si… es más, te voy a enseñar un método mejor, para que puedas pasarle esos archivos a tu jefe, sin tener que comprimirlos ni mandarlos por correo– dijo la ingeniera sonriendo.

…

Poco después la joven caminaba rumbo al elevador con su reporte firmado. Había hecho una configuración de red para que ambas computadoras se conectaran directamente, a través de una carpeta compartida. Con este método, ya no dependían de Sesshomaru para el intercambio de sus archivos.

Kagome sabía que tarde o temprano esto podría convertirse en una nueva confrontación con el otro ingeniero, así que debía prepararse, porque, aunque no lo hizo a propósito, ella debía seguir las políticas de seguridad del banco.

Sesshomaru cometió la falta, al usar el compresor y una USB, ya que ambas cosas están prohibidas en Tesorería, por lo delicado de la información que ahí se maneja. Sus motivos tendría para saltarse la restricción, pero a veces, los usuarios revelan los secretos sin querer.

Kagome no buscaba problemas, pero esto le serviría como un as bajo la manga… por si las dudas.

* * *

Continuara...


	6. Día 6: Iconos Grandes

Buenas tardes a todos, Excelente inicio de año:

Les dejo el siguiente capitulo de las aventuras de Kagome como ingeniera de soporte. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia XD

Saludos y Gracias por su tiempo de lectura :3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi.** Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 6: Iconos Grandes

El día de ayer salieron varios reportes que se quedaron pendientes, todos los ingenieros andaban de un lado para otro buscando a sus usuarios y resolviendo fallas. Excepto Kagome, su asignación del día consistía en la instalación de una computadora nueva a un usuario del área de Cobranza.

– ¡Kagome, apresúrate con ese reporte!, tiene un día de retraso y no tengo intenciones de mandar correos para justificar el tiempo perdido– ordeno Naraku.

–Sí, ya voy a entregar el equipo, solo faltaba configurar la sesión– contesto Kagome.

–Escúchame bien, a quien le vas a cambiar el equipo, es un viejo miope que ya no ve bien y siempre anda solicitando que le ayuden con el tamaño de los iconos y la tipografía. Así que deberás configurar la PC para que los pueda ver sin problema. Espero que sepas hacerlo, porque nadie te va a ayudar– sentencio el coordinador.

–Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo– dijo la joven, cargando la caja del nuevo equipo y caminando hacia la salida. – _Nadie te va a ayudar… jaja, ¿Acaso piensa que soy una recién egresada que no sabe nada?_ – pensó Kagome para sí misma.

Minutos después, recorría el pasillo del segundo piso buscando el departamento de Cobranza. El usuario es una persona mayor, con carácter tranquilo, pero algo despistado. Lleva muchos años en el banco Shikon, incluso antes de que se implementaran las primeras computadoras en su área.

–Buenos días señor Totosai, le traigo su nuevo equipo– dijo Kagome alegremente.

–Hola niña, que bueno. Yo pensé que me la cambiarían ayer, pero nadie vino a verme– expreso el anciano rascándose la cabeza.

–Discúlpenos por favor, hemos tenido carga de trabajo– respondió ella, mientras instalaba la PC.

–Menos mal que vienes tu jovencita, porque tus compañeros no me saben ayudar– se quejo Totosai.

– _Aquí vamos de nuevo, ¿Qué pasa con esos ingenieros que dejan a los usuarios con sus dudas?_ – pensó la joven. –Dígame en que no le ayudaron. –

–Me dijeron que no se pueden hacer más grandes los iconitos y las letras de mi pantalla, ¿Puedes creerlo niña?, ya sabes que la edad pesa y pues a mí me preocupa no ver bien los números de las facturas– explico el señor.

–Veamos, ya está su computadora, ahora déjeme hacer una prueba con lo que usted dice– comento Kagome al tiempo que movía algunos parámetros del equipo. – ¿Dígame si este tamaño le gusta?– pregunto.

–No, están muy pequeños los iconos– respondió Totosai.

– ¿Ahora como se ven?– pregunto la joven después de otro cambio.

–No, están muy chiquitas las letras– contesto el usuario, rascándose la barbilla.

– ¿Y ahora?– volvió a preguntar la ingeniera.

–No, está muy feo ese color, cámbialo por favor– solicito el anciano.

–Ya está listo– dijo Kagome.

–No, ese fondo de pantalla no me gusta–

–No, ¿Podrías volver a cambiar la tipografía?, es que esa se ve muy rara–

–No, el puntero del mouse se mueve muy rápido, arréglalo por favor–

–No, coloca la barra del otro lado, soy zurdo–

–No, creo que los iconos ahora abarcan demasiado espacio, redúcelos tantito–

–No, el brillo de la pantalla es muy fuerte, ¿Puedes disminuirlo?–

…

Kagome estuvo moviendo por varios minutos todos los parámetros que le permitía el panel de control. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ahora comprendía porque sus compañeros no querían atenderlo. A veces los ingenieros de soporte técnico quieren ahorcar a los usuarios con justa razón.

Por fin, Totosai revisaba su computadora, los iconos eran grandes, la tipografía era clara, el color le gustaba y el fondo de pantalla le encanto… que usuario tan indeciso.

– ¡Genial, eres una jovencita muy lista!, ¿Cómo lo hiciste, es muy difícil?, los otros jóvenes decían que no se podía– expreso alegremente el anciano.

–Pues…no es difícil. Creo que los otros ingenieros no tienen práctica en esto, jeje– contesto Kagome con algo de risa. – _O mejor dicho, quisieron evitarse esta pérdida de tiempo_ – pensó.

–Pues te ganaste mis respetos niña, de ahora en adelante solicitare, que solo tú, atiendas esta área– dijo sonriente Totosai.

– ¡ _Nooo, no quiero!_ – pensó ella. –No diga eso por favor, todos mis compañeros son muy capaces– comento, al tiempo que sonreía nerviosamente.

–Toma tu reporte firmado y aquí tienes un premio, ingeniera– dijo el usuario, dándole una bolsita de chocolates y bombones a la joven.

–Oh, muchas gracias señor, que amable– agradeció Kagome. – _Vaya, al menos hubo recompensa._ –

Poco después caminaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las golosinas estaban deliciosas. – _¡Que rico!, esto es ganarse a los usuarios jaja_ – pensó, mientras llegaba al área de monitoreo.

–Niña, ¿Qué comes? – pregunto Kaede.

–Unos chocolates que me regalaron, ¿Quieres uno?– ofreció la ingeniera.

–Claro, ¿Por qué no? – dijo alegre la encargada. –Déjame tus reportes aquí para cerrarlos– comento.

–Sí, muchas gracias. Voy de regreso con el jefe, a ver a donde me manda ahora– dijo la joven mientras hacia un gesto de despedida.

…

Antes de llegar al departamento de soporte, escucho a dos personas hablando en voz baja. Cuando eso pasa, no es conveniente interrumpir, pero como le dio curiosidad, agudizo su oído para percibir mejor la conversación, eran el coordinador y un ingeniero.

–Escucha Sesshomaru, sé que haces muy bien tu trabajo, pero no quiero que le busques problemas al área– dijo Naraku con tono serio.

–Yo sé lo que hago, no va a pasar nada, si nadie dice nada. Tú sabes perfectamente que a veces es necesario, por la falta de tiempo– respondió con el mismo tono.

–Lo sé… a veces no queda de otra. La cantidad de reportes nos rebasa y la falta de personal complica las cosas. Pero ten cuidado con tus métodos, no quiero quejas de los usuarios. Si cometes un error, no podre ayudarte– indico el coordinador.

–No me compares con InuYasha, yo no cometo errores– respondió Sesshomaru irritado.

–No te confíes, InuYasha se portara como un idiota, pero también sabe saltarse las reglas como tú– le contesto con algo de burla al ver su enojo. –De todos modos, no quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes en este equipo y si esa chiquilla Kagome, supera mi periodo de prueba, podre solicitar más beneficios para el área de soporte y apoyos económicos para todos– expreso con seguridad Naraku.

– ¿Es necesario que ella se quede?– pregunto el ingeniero.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?– contesto el jefe al tiempo que hacia un gesto de extrañeza, solo InuYasha se había quejado por la presencia de la joven.

–Por el momento no, pero la mayoría de los usuarios están acostumbrados al personal masculino, ¿No crees que ella pueda tener algún tipo de problema, por su condición de mujer?– cuestiono Sesshomaru.

–Si te refieres a algún tipo de acoso, ella deberá saber cómo manejarlo y decirme, para que me encargare de solucionarlo– dijo el coordinador. –Yo no tengo inconvenientes en que ella trabaje aquí, lo que necesito es que aprenda rápido, que sea adaptable a cualquier situación y que tenga el valor de soportar el estrés de este lugar… lo demás sale sobrando– finalizo.

–Como digas, pero no creo que permanezca un mes aquí– dijo el ingeniero, antes de encaminarse a la salida.

En ese momento Kagome se escabullo por otro pasillo y se dirigió al tocador para refrescarse. – _Vaya, este trabajo es complicado… pero vamos, ¡Kagome tu puedes!_ – pensó para sí misma, después de echarse agua en la cara.

– _Aquí suceden muchas cosas por debajo del agua… pero al menos, Naraku tiene intenciones de confiar en mí_ – divagaba un poco, antes entrar al área de soporte. Abrió su bolsita de chocolates y se comió uno.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, comer en los pasillos no es bien visto– le hablo una voz a sus espaldas.

–Hola ingeniero presumido, ¿Quieres un chocolate?– respondió Kagome sin inmutarse.

–No, no quiero… pero esto lo va a saber el jefe– contesto InuYasha, mientras corría al escritorio del coordinador.

La muchacha hizo un gesto de indiferencia y entro comiendo un bombón, quitada de la pena.

–Kagome, ¿Ya le instalaste la computadora al viejo Totosai?– pregunto Naraku al verla entrar. InuYasha estaba a su lado con gesto burlón.

–Sí, ya lo hice, el reporte esta firmado y cerrado. Y el usuario me regalo unos chocolates, ¿Tiene eso, algo de malo?– contesto Kagome, adelantándose al posible reclamo.

–No tiene nada de malo… si me compartes la mitad– contesto el coordinador con tranquilidad.

Kagome se sorprendió y después sonrió, el jefe no le había prestado atención a la acusación de InuYasha. – ¡Claro!, aquí tiene la mitad, no hay problema– dijo con gesto divertido, mientras repartía el contenido de la bolsita y le sacaba la lengua al ingeniero.

– ¡Pero Naraku, esta prohibi…!– intento reclamar el muchacho, pero fue interrumpido.

–Silencio InuYasha, tú también me diste la mitad de los dulces que te robaste, ¿Acaso te prohibí comértelos?– respondió Naraku.

–Ah…si, pero no…es que… grrrr– gruño InuYasha, quien se fue a sentar a una silla y cruzando los brazos, en evidente gesto de molestia, le volvió a enseñar la lengua a Kagome.

– _Otro punto para mi, InuYasha_ – pensó la ingeniera, al tiempo que mordía otro bombón.

* * *

Continuara...


	7. Día 7: Descuido

Buenas a todos :D

A continuación les dejo el siguiente capitulo, esta vez la situación se pone un poco tensa... hoy no habrá robo de dulces XD

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que mi fic les arranca una sonrisa.

 **Nota**

Disco Encriptado: Así se le dice a un disco, cuyos datos están disfrazados, disimulados, codificados, escondidos, etc. por medio de un método especial, para que nadie pueda verlos o usarlos indebidamente en caso de robo o por cuestiones de seguridad.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi.** Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 7: Descuido

El trabajo de Kagome continuaba sin novedad, entre reportes e instalaciones iba aprendiendo nuevos procesos y ya se desenvolvía mejor con los usuarios. Se lleva bien con Miroku, de quien aprende varias cosas y se divierte con las ocurrencias de Koga. InuYasha sigue renuente en aceptarla como compañera de trabajo y Sesshomaru la trata con indiferencia. Naraku continua igual de exigente y malévolo, sin embargo, la joven ya estaba aprendiendo a capotear su carácter.

El día de hoy, ocurriría un evento inesperado.

–Entonces el usuario me dijo, "Yo teclee la contraseña como me dijo mi compañero"– hablo Koga, quien le contaba una anécdota a Kagome.

– ¿Le pasaron una contraseña ajena?, eso no está bien– dijo la ingeniera.

–Tienes razón, pero escucha lo que me dijo después, "Mi compañero menciono que todo se escribía en mayúsculas, pero yo no sé cómo escribir el número 8 en mayúsculas…"– comento Koga entre risas.

–Estás jugando Koga, ¿En serio te dijo eso el usuario?– pregunto ella divertida.

–Jejeje es cierto, el usuario no razonaba lo que me decía, hasta que le explique, que debía usar letras y no números– respondió el ingeniero.

–Jaja no lo puedo creer, pobre usuario. Seguro se confundió cuando le pasaron los datos– comento Kagome, siguiéndole la corriente a Koga.

En ese momento hizo su arribo a la oficina Sesshomaru, con un gesto de pocos amigos. Kagome sintió la mirada de enojo sobre ella. Él se acerco al escritorio de Naraku, para darle los reportes que había concluido.

–Te entrego los reportes atrasados de ayer, ya están cerrados, ¿Qué sigue?– pregunto el ingeniero.

–Ve a revisar esta falla de hardware en Recepción– respondió Naraku, mientras le entregaba la hoja con los datos.

Sesshomaru tomo el documento y se dirigió a una mesa cercana para buscar las herramientas que usaría. Le dirigió una nueva mirada de molestia a Kagome, quien se extraño por el gesto.

– ¡Kagome!, ve a revisar este reporte en el área de Crédito y después vas a Contabilidad para configurar un escáner– hablo de pronto Naraku en voz alta, sobresaltando a la joven.

– ¡Si, ya voy!– dijo ella, al tomar las hojas. Momentos después esperaba la llegada del elevador, cuando de pronto Sesshomaru la alcanzo, provocándole un mal presentimiento. Las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron, no había nadie más.

– ¿Por qué te metes en donde no te llaman?– pregunto Sesshomaru de la nada.

Kagome se sorprendió por la pregunta. –No sé a qué refieres– respondió.

–Estoy hablando de Tesorería, no tenias porque atender al usuario del correo… lo que yo haga ahí, no te incumbe– contesto él, con evidente molestia.

–Ingeniero, por favor se razonable. Yo no he hecho nada malo, simplemente fue coincidencia el ayudar a ese usuario– dijo ella, tratando de mantener la serenidad.

–Ellos saben cómo trabajamos nosotros y nunca se quejaron de la solución que yo les ofrecía– hablo el ingeniero.

–Tu solución es adecuada, pero no está permitida en Tesorería, las políticas del área lo prohíben. Te arriesgas tú por hacerlo y el usuario por aceptarlo. Lo que yo hice es mas practico y valido como proceso de soporte técnico– se justifico Kagome.

–No te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos, tú no me vas a decir cómo hacer mi trabajo– replico Sesshomaru.

–Para nada, sé que eres un ingeniero muy capaz, pero tu método no solo viola la restricción, sino que también afecta la red local de Tesorería. Es muy probable que en Sistemas estén monitoreando el servicio de correo y si detectan que hay lentitud, tendrás problemas cuando investiguen– explico la ingeniera, lo más amable que podía.

– ¿Y lo que tú hiciste no genera el mismo problema?– cuestiono él, con enojo todavía.

–No es lo mismo, lo que yo hice no satura el servicio de correo, usa la red normal de datos y en esa parte no hay restricción en el tamaño de archivos para compartir entre computadoras– hablo ella con seguridad.

– ¡Ya basta, no tolero que una mujer me quiera dar lecciones!– alzo la voz Sesshomaru. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y él salió sin decir nada más.

Kagome se quedo sorprendida por su actitud, el elevador cerro puertas. – _Oh, cielos… este ingeniero es más problemático que InuYasha_ – pensó ella mientras llegaba al siguiente piso. – _Bien, no me queda de otra… aunque me vea como enemiga, tengo que seguir los procedimientos del banco… tendré que hablar con Naraku._ –

Minutos después estaba frente a la oficina de la gerente de Crédito, Kagura. El reporte decía que su computadora le estaba mandando el mensaje de "disco duro lleno, favor de depurar". Esta falla era sencilla de solucionar, sin embargo, se encontró con un problema.

–Buenas días, soy Kagome y vengo a atender su reporte– hablo la joven.

La gerente alzo la vista de su laptop y la miro un poco extrañada, después se levanto y camino hacia ella.

– ¿Quién eres tú, jovencita?– pregunto Kagura con curiosidad.

–Soy Kagome y vengo del área de soporte técnico– contesto la ingeniera.

–Vaya, es bueno ver a una mujer en esto… pero yo solicite que me atendiera otro ingeniero, lo especifique en mi reporte– dijo la gerente.

–Yo puedo atenderla, solo indíqueme la falla– comento Kagome.

–No muchacha, no lo tomes a mal, pero quiero que Sesshomaru venga a atenderme personalmente– indico Kagura con cierto aire caprichoso. –Dile que venga por favor. –

Kagome suspiro por lo bajo, ya entendía por donde iba la situación… probablemente a la gerente le gustaba el atractivo ingeniero. Así que decidió no perder su tiempo ni lidiar con ella, ya que a veces, hay que ser muy paciente con los oficinistas, para que te vayan conociendo poco a poco. No es de extrañarse que algunos se encaprichen con los ingenieros que llevan más tiempo en el proyecto.

–Está bien, déjeme reportar esto con mi coordinador para ver que procede, me retiro– finalizo la joven.

En ese momento el susodicho ingeniero hizo su aparición por las escaleras, pareciera que Kagura lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento. Paso junto a Kagome sin siquiera mirarla, llego a la oficina de la gerente y el cordial saludo de ésta, no se hizo esperar.

La joven rodo los ojos e hizo un gesto de indiferencia. – ¡Bah, como sea!, me tiene sin cuidado tu mal humor y si los usuarios te prefieren, bien por ti– dijo Kagome por lo bajo, mientras subía los escalones.

Poco después llegaba a Contabilidad, un usuario había solicitado apoyo para escanear unos documentos. Kagome llego, se presento y comenzó a revisar la solicitud.

====Mientras tanto====

Sesshomaru aun estaba bastante irritado por la confrontación con Kagome, había concluido rápidamente con el reporte de hardware canalizándolo al área de garantías, dado que eran cuestiones físicas que debían revisar los proveedores. En ese momento paso por coincidencia al área de Crédito, donde la gerente solicitaba su presencia, pero al ver a la ingeniera, su mal humor aumento.

Esto le traería problemas, ya que al comenzar a revisar el equipo de Kagura, no estaba concentrado en resolver la falla y este tipo de descuidos pueden ser muy perjudiciales.

====De regreso con Kagome====

–Ya quedo listo señor, ya puede escanear sin problema– dijo la joven.

–Muchas gracias señorita, aquí tiene su reporte– respondió el usuario.

–Me retiro, que tenga buen día– finalizo la ingeniera, al tiempo que abandonaba el lugar.

Poco después llego al área de soporte técnico, donde se encontró con una situación bastante tensa. Naraku estaba hablando acaloradamente con la gerente de Crédito. Sesshomaru se encontraba en una mesa cercana con la laptop de ella y Miroku estaba a su lado, viendo con gesto serio la pantalla del equipo. Kagome entro disimuladamente y se sentó en una silla apartada, dando la espalda a los demás, pero escuchando atentamente.

– ¡Espero que hagas algo al respecto Naraku, si mi información se pierde, lo lamentaras!– dijo la mujer con tono amenazante.

–Escucha Kagura, déjame tu equipo en revisión, al rato te llamo para informarte del estatus. Dame lo que resta del día para solucionar esta situación, no es necesario que te alteres de esa manea– contesto el coordinador con tono serio.

–Te lo advierto, es muy importante que lo arregles, porque mi puesto está en juego. Tengo un proyecto nuevo en puerta y toda la información está en esa laptop, así que espero una solución hoy mismo– advirtió Kagura, mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

Naraku la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el ascensor, después volteo a ver a los ingenieros. – ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Sesshomaru?, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez?!– grito Naraku, al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos.

–No lo sé… simplemente me descuide– contesto el ingeniero con gesto de molestia.

– ¡Maldita sea, lo peor de todo es que Kagura es la sobrina del Director que más acciones tiene en el banco!, ¿Sabes qué significa eso?... ¡Van a cortarnos la cabeza sino recuperamos esa información!– expreso Naraku con furia.

– ¡Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo!– le respondió Sesshomaru visiblemente alterado también.

Kagome ya miraba toda la escena disimuladamente, tomando nota mental de la situación. Ya intuía que algo malo paso con el equipo, pero decidió seguir escuchando.

– ¡Miroku, ¿Ya la revisaste, se puede hacer algo al respecto?!– pregunto el coordinador al otro ingeniero.

–Lo veo poco probable… necesitamos algún software que pueda burlar el sistema de encriptado y no tenemos nada a la mano en este momento– contesto el joven.

– ¡Sesshomaru, ve a Sistemas y busca al viejo Mushin!, dile que venga… me debe un favor y tal vez nos sea útil aquí– ordeno Naraku. El ingeniero salió apresurado sin decir nada, pero con evidente desconcierto. – ¡Kagome, ¿Qué me puedes decir al respecto?, a ti te di el reporte!– dijo de pronto, volteando a ver a la joven.

Ella se levanto y se acerco. –Fui a revisar el reporte, pero la señorita Kagura no quiso que la atendiera. Ella solicito que Sesshomaru fuera a su oficina y él iba pasando en ese momento, así que se quedo revisando el equipo. Te iba a informar de ello, pero antes fui a ver lo del escáner en Contabilidad, ¿Puedo saber que sucedió?– pregunto la ingeniera.

– ¡Maldición!, esa mujer es bastante caprichosa y ese idiota de Sesshomaru se distrajo, no sé qué rayos hizo, pero daño algo en el sistema del equipo– gruño Naraku con fastidio.

–Lo que sucedió, fue que activo accidentalmente la restauración del sistema operativo después de reiniciar la laptop. Según me dijo Sesshomaru, había terminado de depurar el disco duro, pero no le prestó atención al mensaje de inicio y sin querer ejecuto la aplicación. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, así que la apago quitándole la pila… pero al encenderla de nuevo el sistema no entro– explico Miroku, mostrándole la pantalla con el mensaje de error.

–"Archivo de inicio dañado, favor de reinstalar el Sistema Operativo"– leyó Kagome. –Mmm esto es malo, no se puede restaurar porque borraría toda la información, ¿Y si sacas el disco duro y lo conectas como esclavo a otra computadora?– propuso la joven.

–No se puede, los discos de estas laptops están encriptados por seguridad. Si hacemos eso, no lo reconocerá el otro equipo, solamente dará la opción de borrarlo y no permitirá ver la información– dijo el coordinador, todavía molesto.

–Entiendo…– comento Kagome.

En ese momento, se quedo meditando una posible solución que ella conocía, pero… ¿Valía la pena ayudar a ese ingeniero?

* * *

Continuara...


	8. Día 8: No Rompas las Reglas… Dóblalas

Buenas noches lectores ;)

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, Kagome es bastante lista :D y ni modo, es de esperarse que tenga rivales, a veces pasa... pero recuerden que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera alucinación suya XD

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi.** Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 8: No Rompas las Reglas… Dóblalas

– _¿Valía la pena ayudar a ese ingeniero_?– pensaba Kagome.

De pronto se dio cuenta de la magnitud del problema: Kagura es sobrina de uno de los principales directores del banco Shikon, si ella denunciaba lo que había sucedido con su laptop, no solamente afectaría a Sesshomaru y a Naraku, sino al proyecto en general.

En pocas palabras el banco podría cancelar los servicios de la empresa, a la que todos pertenecen y por lo tanto serian despedidos.

–" _En el mundo de las tecnologías, a veces es necesario hacer pequeñas trampas, para que todo funcione en tiempo y forma", eso me lo dijo mi primer jefe y creo que ahora debo aplicarlo_ – medito la ingeniera un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente se decidió.

Kagome siempre cargaba un DVD que le dieron en su primer empleo para hacer sus actividades de soporte. Este disco era especial para emergencias del tipo "Sistema Operativo muerto" que ella empleaba en algunos casos de equipos dañados. Evidentemente podía usarlo sin ningún problema en sus anteriores trabajos, porque en ellos no existían las duras políticas de seguridad, ni los rígidos sistemas de procesos bancarios.

Pero en este caso, la situación era una emergencia así que se encamino a donde estaba su mochila, para buscar el disco. En cuanto a Naraku y Miroku, éstos revisaban el software que tenían disponible, por si había algo que los pudiera ayudar.

La ingeniera se acerco al equipo de Kagura, coloco el DVD, reinicio el sistema y cruzo los dedos esperando a que la herramienta hiciera su trabajo. Ella no estaba segura de que pudiera funcionar, ya que nunca había tratado con equipos encriptados, sin embargo la suerte estaba de su lado.

– ¡Oigan, logre entrar al equipo!– hablo en voz alta Kagome, sorprendiendo a los dos ingenieros. – ¡Rápido, necesitamos un disco externo para respaldar la información!–

– ¿De qué estás hablando?– cuestiono Naraku.

–Después les explico, por ahora hay que sacar los datos, antes de que pase otra cosa– respondió la joven con tono serio.

Ambos se acercaron y observaron la laptop. El DVD se ejecutaba usando su propio "sistema operativo", haciéndose pasar por un disco duro local y permitiendo, al mismo tiempo, reconocer la unidad donde se encontraba la información de Kagura.

– ¡Un disco de auto inicio, excelente Kagome!– dijo Miroku sonriendo, al tiempo que corría a una mesa para buscar en que salvar los datos.

– ¿Es tuya esta herramienta?– pregunto Naraku, mientras revisaba la información que rescatarían.

–Sí, me lo regalo mi primer jefe, es bastante útil… aunque viendo las reglas del banco, no tenía pensado utilizarlo aquí– contesto la joven.

Naraku le sonrió con una extraña mueca, pero a fin de cuentas demostrando satisfacción ante la habilidad de la joven. –Está bien, me has sorprendió, lo reconozco Kagome. Te ganaste un bono para tu próximo pago– dijo el coordinador.

La ingeniera sonrío y tomo asiento, mientras ellos hacían el trabajo. En ese momento entro InuYasha, que regresaba del área de Bóvedas.

–Naraku, no puedo terminar el proceso yo solo, necesito que alguien me acompañe, son muchos equipos y ya me está presionando el gerente– dijo el ingeniero.

–No molestes InuYasha, en este momento tenemos un contratiempo muy serio– contesto Naraku sin voltear a verlo.

–Vaya, ¿Pues qué fue lo que sucedió?, es muy raro que tú estés revisando un equipo– cuestiono intrigado InuYasha.

–Kagome, hazme un favor. Acompaña a InuYasha al área de bóvedas y apóyalo con lo que está haciendo– pidió Naraku a la joven.

–Si… está bien– dijo la ingeniera con indiferencia. Era mejor salir de ahí con InuYasha y no tener que ver la reacción de Sesshomaru, cuando se entere de lo que hizo ella. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que no le caería nada bien la noticia.

–Pero Naraku…– iba a protestar el ingeniero, cuando de pronto el coordinador le dirigió una mirada asesina.

– ¿Deseas un acta administrativa, InuYasha?, recuerda que ya tienes dos en tu expediente– hablo Naraku con filo en la voz.

–Ah… ya me voy… vamos chica, acompáñame– dijo el ingeniero, agachando las orejas y saliendo con paso veloz. Kagome lo siguió con una risita disimulada.

====Mientras tanto en Sistemas====

Sesshomaru estaba buscando al viejo Mushin, no se encontraba en su oficina, así que se dirigió a la sala de juntas. Lo vio en medio de una reunión con otras personas, así que no le quedo más remedio que esperar afuera, meditando sobre el error que había cometido.

– _¿Cómo diablos fue que me distraje?... que estupidez, no puedo creer que me este sintiendo amenazado por las habilidades de esa mujer_ – pensaba el ingeniero. En ese momento la junta termino, todos se retiraron quedando únicamente la persona solicitada por Naraku.

El señor Mushin es el director de Sistemas, lleva muchos años en el banco y dirige todas las áreas que tengan que ver con tecnología, soporte y desarrollo. Cierto día tuvo un "descuido" al andar navegando en páginas prohibidas y antes de que los encargados de vigilar los enlaces de Internet, fueran a buscarlo para ver que estaba "haciendo", recurrió a Naraku para que lo ayudara a burlar la inspección de su equipo. De esta manera quedo debiéndole un favor al coordinador. Ya saben, hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

Sesshomaru entro a la sala y fue directo al grano. –Buenas tardes señor Mushin, vengo a buscarlo por ordenes del coordinador de soporte técnico– dijo con tono serio.

–Hola Sesshomaru… que sorpresa que tu jefe me este mandando a llamar, ¿Sabes el motivo?– cuestiono el director.

–… hay un problema con un equipo encriptado…– contesto reacio el ingeniero.

– ¿Qué sucede con ese equipo?, ¿De quién es?– volvió a preguntar el señor Mushin, mientras caminaba a su oficina.

–Le pertenece a Kagura, la gerente de Crédito. El problema, es que se daño el sistema y no podemos acceder a la información del disco– contesto Sesshomaru, un poco tenso.

–Vaya, vaya, así que dañaste el equipo de esa niña caprichosa– dijo el señor Mushin. – ¿Qué paso?, ¿No ha dejado de acosarte y por eso le descompusiste el sistema?– soltó de pronto con tono pícaro.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió porque el hombre supo inmediatamente que él había sido el responsable de la falla, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para soportar las picaras insinuaciones respecto al comportamiento de Kagura para con él. –No señor, no es eso… simplemente fue un descuido– contesto con tono serio nuevamente.

–Oh, vamos muchacho, estás en tu derecho de resistirte al acoso de esa chica, yo también fui joven y si vieras como me perseguían las jovencitas, me acosaban mucho, yo era todo un galán en mi juventud…– comenzó a divagar el director, perdiendo el hilo de la situación.

El ingeniero hizo una mueca de desconcierto, este director era el menos serio de todos y continuamente se la pasaba platicando sus anécdotas de juventud cuando alguien le daba la oportunidad de soltar la lengua.

–Señor Mushin, por favor, necesito que me acompañe con Naraku– interrumpió Sesshomaru tratando de controlar su molestia.

–Está bien, está bien, pero yo digo que no era necesario hacer eso con el equipo. Kagura es bonita, ¿Por qué no aceptas su invitación a salir?– volvió a decir el director con algo se risa… le gustaba bromear con los demás. En ese momento sonó su teléfono y en la pantalla apareció el nombre del coordinador.

– ¿Qué sucede Naraku, porque tanta prisa?– hablo Mushin, después de tomar el auricular. –Sí, aquí esta… si, ¿Qué paso?… ya veo… ¿Y después? … ¿Para eso me buscabas? … jaja no me digas… si, si, todavía te debo una… adiós– termino de hablar y colgó el teléfono, mientras el ingeniero lo miraba intrigado.

–Tu jefe dice que regreses, que alguien ya les ayudo a sacar la información de la laptop– indico el director.

– ¿Qué, cómo es posible?... me retiro señor– dijo Sesshomaru totalmente desconcertado por la noticia, así que se apresuro a salir de la oficina y se dirigió al área de soporte.

====Área de Bóvedas====

Esta área se encuentra aislada, está en el sótano del edificio. Para acceder a ella es necesario dejar gafetes de identificación en la zona de entrada. Te piden que te descalces los zapatos, te pasan por el arco de detección y te están grabando todo el tiempo… ya saben, por seguridad. El banco no se arriesgara a que cualquiera entre sin vigilancia a su alcancía, donde se cuentan monedas y se imprimen billetes… muchos billetes.

Kagome se estreso por todo el proceso de revisión al que los sometieron, solo debían atravesar cinco puertas blindadas para llegar a donde debían realizar sus actividades de soporte. Las cámaras siempre observan en cada esquina y el olor del dinero está por todos lados. Toda una experiencia ir a ese lugar.

–Tranquilízate, casi no venimos a dar soporte aquí, es muy relajado. Pero este año toco la migración de sus computadoras y debemos terminar con las últimas ocho que faltan– le hablo InuYasha al ver sus nervios.

–Si… es solo que, me puso nerviosa ver tanta seguridad y guardias vigilando… jeje no quiero ni alzar la vista, no vayan a pensar que me quiero robar una moneda– dijo la joven.

–Te entiendo, yo pase por lo mismo la primera vez que me trajeron aquí. Ahora presta atención, no voy a repetirlo, debemos configurar una impresora especial para imprimir papel moneda en cada una de las computadoras. También vamos a instalar un escáner de alta definición para identificar billetes falsos. Eso es todo– explico el ingeniero a Kagome, al tiempo que le daba un CD con el software.

Kagome asintió y comenzaron con el proceso, cuatro computadoras cada quien. No era complicado, pero tardaba un poco en instalarse el programa completo para cada dispositivo.

– ¿Y tú puedes decirme que paso?, ¿Por qué Naraku esta tan alterado?– cuestiono InuYasha, disimuladamente.

–Pues… se daño el sistema operativo en el equipo de la gerente de Crédito– contesto la joven.

– ¿La laptop de Kagura?, no puede ser, esa mujer es muy especial… seguramente va a querer despedir a alguien– bromeo el ingeniero. – ¿Quién fue?– pregunto.

–Sera mejor que Naraku te platique, yo me reservo mis comentarios– respondió Kagome, haciéndose la desentendida.

–Bah, pues no me digas nada. Seguramente tú le hiciste algo y no quieres que yo lo sepa– agrego InuYasha burlón.

–Claro que sí, yo le hice algo… ya verás cuando lo sepas– dijo la joven también con algo de burla.

InuYasha ya no abrió la boca, por un momento le pareció extraña la reacción de Kagome, pero decidió no prestar atención y continuar con su actividad.

La ingeniera de igual forma continuo la instalación y se reía para sus adentros, esta situación tan inesperada le había dado la oportunidad de hacerse valer como un buen elemento en el proyecto. Con esto se ganaba el respeto del coordinador y el reconocimiento de los ingenieros… o casi de todos.

…

Después de terminar las configuraciones, validar el funcionamiento de todo y conseguir la firma de los reportes, ambos salieron del área de bóvedas y ahora caminaban rumbo al departamento de soporte técnico.

–Yo voy al comedor, tengo hambre– dijo Kagome, al tiempo que desviaba su camino.

– ¿Comer?, eso está prohibido, ¿Acaso no leíste las letras pequeñas del contrato?, todos los ingenieros que lleguen a este proyecto deben trabajar sin parar y sin descanso– le contesto InuYasha haciéndose el gracioso.

– ¿Ah sí?, está bien, como digas… acúsame con Naraku, a ver que te dice– respondió Kagome soltando la risa y desapareciendo en el pasillo.

–'Bla, bla acúsame con Naraku'– remedo InuYasha haciendo gestos. De pronto una presencia detrás de él, hizo que volteara lentamente.

– ¿De quién te burlas ingeniero?– hablo con tono serio el director de Finanzas. El joven palideció por un instante.

–Ah, yo… este… jejeje– trato de responder el muchacho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, InuTaisho se había dado cuenta de todo.

–No molestes a tu compañera, porque si me entero que ella deja de laborar aquí, te va a ir muy mal, ingeniero– dijo el director, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a InuYasha, para después irse caminando rumbo a su oficina.

– _¡Diablos, esa mujer me está trayendo muchos problemas!, ¿Por qué no se queda en c_ _asa_ _a cuidar niños?_ – pensó InuYasha al tiempo que entraba al elevador, todavía sudando frío.

* * *

Continuara...


	9. Día 9: El Muchacho Simpático

Buenas a todos los lectores :3

Antes que nada, gracias por seguir leyendo mi gracioso fic, aquí les dejo el capitulo 9 y espero sus comentarios.

Saludos a todos ;)

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 9: El Muchacho Simpático

Sesshomaru llego al departamento de soporte técnico, vio a Naraku en su escritorio hablando por teléfono nuevamente y a Miroku en la mesa de trabajo con la laptop.

– ¿Quién salvo la información?– pregunto el ingeniero a su compañero.

–Fue Kagome, ella tiene un disco de auto inicio, que afortunadamente pudo burlar el sistema de encriptado. Naraku hizo todo el respaldo y ahora estoy restaurando el sistema completo– contesto Miroku.

Sesshomaru sintió un tic en el ojo el escuchar que Kagome había salvado su pellejo. En serio, tenía que dejar de subestimar a esa joven y aunque le molestara la idea, debía comenzar a verla como a su igual.

– ¡Sesshomaru, hay nuevos reportes para ti, ve a atenderlos!– ordeno Naraku alzando la voz, seguía molesto. –Me imagino que Miroku ya te explico lo que hizo Kagome, así que espero, no se te ocurra molestarla. Aun estoy pensando en la sanción que voy a ponerte– dijo con frialdad.

El ingeniero hizo un gesto de molestia y tomando los reportes de mala gana, salió de la oficina.

– ¿Cuánto falta Miroku?– pregunto el coordinador.

–Ya casi termino, solo falta el antivirus y regresar su respaldo– contesto el otro ingeniero.

–Dime cuando esté listo, voy a llevar el equipo yo mismo, tengo que hablar con Kagura– finalizo Naraku.

Unos minutos después llego InuYasha. –Ya está completa la migración de Bóvedas, aquí están los reportes– dijo, entregando los documentos.

– ¿Dónde está Kagome?– pregunto el jefe.

–Se fue al comedor… ¿Qué paso, descompuso algo?– pregunto el recién llegado.

–Por el contrario, ella corrigió un error de Sesshomaru. Presta atención, se lo dije a él y te lo recuerdo a ti, deja de molestarla– expreso Naraku con tono amenazante.

– _Diablos, mejor me callo, quien lo diría de esa chica_ – pensó InuYasha al tiempo que se acercaba con Miroku. Esté le platico más a detalle lo sucedido, aumentando toda vía más sus celos profesionales respecto a la joven.

…

Kagome regreso de su hora de comida un rato después. Naraku ya la esperaba para entregar la laptop, quería que ella lo acompañara con la gerente de Crédito.

–Kagome, ven conmigo– ordeno el coordinador.

–Eh… si está bien– contesto un poco extrañada. – ¿La información quedo intacta?– cuestiono.

–Sí, el equipo ya fue restaurado por completo con todo y respaldo– contesto mientras caminaban al elevador.

Minutos después estaban con Kagura.

–Y eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿Tienes alguna duda?– pregunto Naraku, al tiempo que la gerente revisaba su información. Él le había explicado todo lo acontecido con su laptop.

–No tengo dudas, veo que todos mis datos están aquí y ya no aparece el mensaje de poco espacio– dijo la gerente al coordinador. –Solo me resta felicitarte Kagome, debí dejar que tú me atendieras desde un principio– comento, mirando a la ingeniera.

–No hay problema señorita Kagura, sé que muchos usuarios no me conocen aun, pero estoy a sus órdenes– contesto amablemente Kagome.

–Me caes bien muchacha, tienes mucho valor y destreza para trabajar en esto– afirmo la mujer. –Naraku, espero que no despidas a Sesshomaru, solo aplícale una sanción– pidió al coordinador con una ligera sonrisa.

–Yo me encargo, ahora nos retiramos y… espero contar con tu discreción para con los Directores– comento Naraku, haciéndole un gesto de complicidad a Kagura. La gerente asintió mientras los veía salir de la oficina.

…

El resto del día siguió tranquilamente para Kagome, quien se dirigía al área de Seguridad Bancaria, para atender un reporte sencillo sobre un problema de correo. Los problemas de este tipo son muy cotidianos.

–Buenas tardes, busco al señor Hojo, tengo un reporte a su nombre– dijo la joven al guardia que vigilaba el acceso al departamento.

–Permíteme por favor– dijo el hombre, mientras hacia una llamada. –Pasa, su oficina esta al fondo del pasillo– le dijo el guardia, después de abrir la puerta de acceso.

La joven camino hacia la oficina y vio a un muchacho hablando por teléfono, quien le hizo una seña para que entrara. Hojo es el asistente del director de Seguridad Bancaria. Es un joven muy amable y simpático que siempre ofrece una taza de café, té o chocolate a cada persona que llega a su área de trabajo.

–Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre?– pregunto el muchacho después de colgar el auricular.

–Me llamo Kagome y vengo a revisar el problema de su correo– contesto ella con una sonrisa.

–Que bueno, me parece excelente. Mira, lo que pasa es que yo estoy peleado con las computadoras, siempre me sacan la lengua y no quieren trabajar conmigo– dijo cómicamente Hojo. –Hace unos días tu compañero Koga me ayudo con mi correo porque tenía un error de buzón lleno– índico.

– ¿Qué sucedió?– cuestiono Kagome.

–Veras, yo recibo muchos correos con imágenes y videos de seguridad, por lo que constantemente se llena mi bandeja, así que Koga creó otras carpetas de almacenamiento, pero algo sucedió porque ahora no veo las imágenes ni los videos. Apenas me di cuenta hoy, porque salí de viaje y ya no pude revisar mi equipo después de que el ingeniero me ayudo– explico Hojo.

–Ya entiendo, déjeme revisar su computadora– pidió Kagome.

–Claro que si señorita, tome asiento por favor– dijo amablemente al tiempo que se levantaba. – ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber?, tenemos café aromático, té para los nervios y rico chocolate– comento con una sonrisa el joven.

–Ah, yo no creo que deba…– trato de negarse la ingeniera.

–Ningún pero, aquí todos aceptan tomarse una tacita y algunas galletas– interrumpió Hojo, para después salir de la oficina.

Kagome soltó una risita y comenzó a revisar el problema del equipo. Básicamente era una configuración dentro del programa de correo, movió algunos parámetros e hizo un par de pruebas. Las imágenes ya se veían y los videos también.

–Aquí tienes Kagome, un delicioso chocolate y unas galletas, cortesía del departamento de Seguridad– dijo el joven, quien regresaba con una taza de la aromática bebida y un platito con bizcochos.

– _¡Que rico huele!_ – pensó Kagome mientras tomaba la taza. –Muchas gracias señor…– iba a dar las gracias, pero de nuevo la interrumpieron.

–Llámame Hojo, por favor, con toda confianza– pidió el muchacho.

–Oh, está bien… Hojo ya puedes revisar tu equipo– dijo la joven en lo que tomaba un sorbo de la bebida. – _¡Esta delicioso!_ – pensó Kagome relamiéndose los labios.

– ¡Increíble, que rápida eres!, ya se ven todos los videos también. Tu sí que sabes, si vieras como me hace sufrir está condenada cosa– comento sonriendo Hojo. –En serio, muchas gracias Kagome, tal vez deba pedirte un curso de computación para los compañeros y para mi– dijo de pronto.

– ¿Qué, un curso?, o no creo que lo necesites, además yo no soy buena dando clases– contesto Kagome, atragantándose un poco con la galleta, ese usuario estaba agarrando demasiada confianza en muy poco tiempo.

–Solo bromeaba, aquí tienes tu reporte y gracias de nuevo– le sonrió Hojo, dándole la hoja firmada.

Kagome se despidió y salió del lugar con chocolate y galletas. Es bueno cuando un usuario reconoce tu trabajo, pero también, hay que saber cuándo hacerse la desentendida, para que no se te suban a las barbas.

* * *

Continuara...


	10. Día 10: Las Vendedoras Coquetas

Buenas noches :3

Le dejo el siguiente capitulo de Ingeniera de Soporte Técnico. He de confesarles que me ha entretenido mucho escribir este fic, no pensé que pudiera redactar algo gracioso, pero quiero seguir haciendo esto y después intentar con otros géneros, a ver que sale ;)

Pasen a leer y déjenme sus comentarios, por favor :D

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 10: Las Vendedoras Coquetas

Otro día de trabajo, Kagome llego corriendo porque de nuevo se le hizo tarde por el tráfico. No hay nada que hacer al respecto, sin embargo sabe que el jefe no le dirá nada por unos minutos de tardanza, se puede decir que es un "privilegio" que se gano por su buen desempeño laboral.

– ¡Corre Kagome, corre!– alguien hablo a su lado.

La chica volteo sorprendida, solo para ver que otro compañero corría a su lado. –Hola Koga, ¿A ti también se te hizo tarde?– pregunto ella.

–Jeje si, pero no se lo digas a nadie, me quede dormido– contesto el ingeniero.

Ambos alcanzaron el elevador justo a tiempo, solo había tres personas adentro y una de ellas les hablo.

–Vaya, vaya, los ingenieros llegan corriendo con la lengua de fuera– hablo un gerente ya conocido por ambos.

–Buenos días señor Bankotsu– contestaron al verlo.

– ¿Qué pasa muchachos?, ustedes no pueden darse el lujo de llegar tarde, eso déjenlo para nosotros los jefes– dijo el gerente sonriéndoles.

–Es que a veces el tráfico es demasiado– dijo Kagome.

–No lo dudo. Y pasando a otra cosa, que paso con mi impresora Koga?– pregunto Bankotsu al ingeniero.

–Su impresora debe llegar hoy, fue enviada al área de mantenimiento para que la limpiaran– contesto Koga con una sonrisa de medio lado, quería reírse al recordar lo que había pasado con el derrame de tinta.

–Pues espero que me la lleven pronto, con todo y cartuchos. Y otra cosa, dile a tu desgraciado jefe que me debe una, no se me olvida la discusión de la otra vez, por su culpa tuve que pagar el mantenimiento de mi bolsillo– dijo Bankotsu, haciendo un gesto de molestia.

–Eh… sí, yo le paso su mensaje– contesto Koga un poco extrañado.

Acto seguido, se abrieron las puertas y todos bajaron, excepto ambos ingenieros que se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa de complicidad y después del cierre, soltaron la carcajada. Era evidente lo que había pasado la otra vez, cuando Naraku fue a discutir con Bankotsu. A veces los usuarios descomponen cosas en demasía y después se enojan porque se les descuenta de su salario.

Un par de minutos después, Koga le informaba a Naraku. Éste solamente rodo los ojos en un gesto de indiferencia.

–Ese idiota de Bankotsu, primero la descompone y después se queja por tener que pagarla. No me importa su amenaza, pero cuando llegue el dispositivo, se lo instalas y que haga pruebas él mismo, si es que sabe como jeje– dijo Naraku con burla.

–Sí jefe, como diga. A ver si después no se pone loco y desconfigura el software para imprimir– comento Koga sonriendo.

–Ve a trabajar Koga. Kagome, hoy vas a ir a la sucursal bancaria que se ubica en la otra calle– indico el coordinador.

– ¿A la sucursal?– pregunto ella con duda.

–Así es, como sabes, Sesshomaru está castigado por lo que hizo, le asigne la guardia del fin de semana que tenía planeada para ti e InuYasha. Él tendrá que venir durante todo el próximo mes– dijo con gesto malévolo. –Debido a esto, no voy a mandarlo a las sucursales, por lo tanto vas a ir tú, a resolver este reporte– índico, con la hoja en mano.

Kagome lo reviso, se trataba de una configuración de correo en tres BlackBerry para unas vendedoras de tarjetas de crédito.

–Ya veo, ¿Las tres se encuentran en la sucursal?– cuestiono la ingeniera.

–Es correcto y será mejor que vayas de una vez, esas chicas van a visitar otras sucursales y necesitan esa configuración– ordeno Naraku.

…

Un poco después Kagome ya estaba en la sucursal del banco Shikon. Entro y pregunto por el área de ventas y tarjetas de crédito.

–Buenos días, me llamo Kagome y busco a las señoritas Eri, Yuka y Ayumi– dijo la joven presentándose.

–Bienvenida, yo soy Eri, ¿En qué te podemos ayudar?– contesto la chica, que se encontraba tomando café con sus dos compañeras.

–Vengo a configurar una cuenta de correo en sus BlackBerry– comento la ingeniera.

– ¿Qué?, acaso no va a venir el guapo Sesshomaru?– pregunto Yuka, provocando que Kagome hiciera un gesto de extrañeza.

–El ingeniero Sesshomaru tiene asignadas otras actividades, así que me enviaron a mí para la configuración– respondió Kagome.

–Oh, qué triste… yo quería platicar con él, a ver si ahora sí, aceptaba comer con nosotras– dijo Ayumi.

–Sí, tienes razón. Ese hombre es tan guapo y se hace del rogar, negándose a nuestra invitación– complemento Eri.

Kagome solo tardo unos segundos en entender lo que decía el trió de mujeres. Ellas querían que el guapo ingeniero estuviera ahí, atendiendo el reporte. Era comprensible, quien no desearía ser atendida por él. Se rio para sí misma, pero tenía que cumplir con su trabajo.

–Señoritas, lamento decepcionarlas, pero debo atender mi reporte– dijo la ingeniera.

–Sí, lo entendemos, aquí tienes mi BlackBerry– comento Yuka, entregándole el dispositivo. Las otras dos mujeres hicieron lo mismo y siguieron tomando café.

–Oye ingeniera, tu eres compañera de Sesshomaru, ¿No es así?– pregunto Eri de la nada, mientras Kagome apretaba teclas en el teléfono móvil.

–Emm si, así es, pero… no llevo a una relación muy amistosa con él– contesto la ingeniera.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible, eres su compañera y no le hablas?, que desperdicio– exclamo Yuka, con un ligero tono de decepción.

–Sí, que pena, él es tan guapo…– interrumpió Eri, suspirando profundamente.

Kagome se rio un poco, eran graciosos los comentarios de esas vendedoras. Se expresaban con mucha confianza sobre el ingeniero, a quien seguramente ya habían tratado de convencer para ir a comer y probablemente él siempre se negaba, haciendo que las chicas suspiraran más de lo debido.

–Oye, Kagome… perdón, ¿Te puedo llamar así?– pregunto Ayumi.

–Claro que si– respondió Kagome sonriendo.

–No creas que somos unas pervertidas, pero queremos pedirte un favor– hablo la joven vendedora con gesto pícaro y haciéndole un señal para que se acercara. –Si se puede, claro– remarco Ayumi.

La ingeniera se sorprendió, ya temía que algo extraño inventarían esas chicas. –Pues eso depende, ¿Qué me quieren pedir?– cuestiono.

– ¡Queremos una foto de Sesshomaru!– dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, con ojos suplicantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kagome sintió una gotita de sudor correr por su frente, era demasiado atrevida esa petición, ¿De dónde rayos sacaría una foto del ingeniero?, solo faltaba que la pidieran autografiada.

–Chicas, eso es muy complicado. Sesshomaru no me dirige la palabra, imagínense que va a pensar si le pido eso– respondió la ingeniera, quien ya había terminado de configurar los tres dispositivos. –O peor aún, podría pensar que lo estoy acosando, si le tomo una foto a escondidas– finalizo Kagome.

– ¡Oh, qué triste!– suspiraron con resignación las tres vendedoras.

Poco después Kagome salía de la sucursal, había prometido que llevaría los saludos de las chicas, al guapo ingeniero. – _Claro, claro, yo le paso sus saludos jejeje… me va a odiar mas, si hago eso_ – pensaba para sí misma.

…

Unas horas más tarde, Kagome tendría que hablar con Sesshomaru, de la forma más inesperada.

Naraku le había asignado la reinstalación de un programa de Tesorería, el cual se había dañado. La joven llego al área y localizo rápidamente a su usuario.

–Y eso fue lo que paso ingeniera, de un momento a otro dejo de funcionar– explico el hombre, dándole los por menores de la falla.

–Está bien, permítame unos minutos, voy a reinstalar– dijo Kagome, mientras el usuario se retiraba a otro pasillo para platicar con sus compañeros.

Ya había leído el manual de la aplicación, así que sabía como repararla. Sin embargo, existen trucos y advertencias, en esto del soporte técnico, que no se redactan en un manual. Lamentablemente, no estaba enterada que ese programa especial de Tesorería, usaba unos archivos compartidos con el Sistema Operativo de la computadora.

Cuando hizo la desinstalación de los archivos dañados, también se llevo, sin saber, algunos registros vitales para el sistema. El reinicio del equipo le arrojo la temida pantalla de error: "No se localizan los DLL y OCX. Favor de reinstalar el sistema operativo".

Kagome sintió como su estomago se contrajo al leer el mensaje. – ¿Qué paso?, ¡No puede ser!– murmuro la joven. Reinicio una vez más la computadora, solo para confirmar el error. Se llevo las manos a la cara, sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrerla por todos lados. – ¿Por qué rayos no pusieron una advertencia?, esto es un error de los programadores que hicieron el manual, ¡Rayos!– refunfuñaba la ingeniera, volteando para todos lados, esperando que su usuario no se diera cuenta.

De pronto y por extrañas coincidencias de la vida, vio pasar a Sesshomaru por un pasillo cercano al área de Tesorería. Lo miro un par de segundos antes de salir corriendo tras él. No le quedaba de otra, tenía que solicitar su ayuda.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo y Miroku estuviera disponible, habría recurrido a él. Pero su compañero se encontraba haciendo la instalación de los implementos necesarios para una nueva sala de juntas en Recursos Humanos, no estaría libre durante lo que restaba del día.

Kagome respiro profundamente antes de hablarle al ingeniero en el pasillo. –Sesshomaru, necesito tu apoyo, por favor– dijo con tono amable.

El muchacho detuvo su andar, giro lentamente y la miro con extrañeza al principio. Después alzo una ceja indicando que la escuchaba.

–Bien, mira lo que pasa es que…– Kagome le explico a detalle lo sucedido con el programa y los archivos perdidos. –Por eso es que pido tu ayuda, el usuario aun no se ha dado cuenta y quiero resolver esta falla pronto– concluyo.

Ella miro al ingeniero, no hacia gesto alguno y por un segundo pensó que su prepotencia, haría acto de presencia. Temía que Sesshomaru se pusiera en plan grosero, pero tenía que intentarlo. De pronto lo vio hacer un gesto de burla… o eso pensó ella.

–Toma esto– dijo su compañero, al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña USB del bolsillo en su camisa. –Hay una carpeta llamada 'software de tesorería', dentro, están los archivos que usa ese programa… solo tienes que copiarlos por línea de comando y reiniciar la computadora– termino de explicar, al tiempo que le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse.

–Yo… ¡Muchas Gracias!– respondió la ingeniera.

–Estamos a mano– alcanzo a decir Sesshomaru, mirándola de reojo y después desapareciendo en otro pasillo.

Kagome sonrió, al parecer ese ingeniero no tenía intenciones de guardarle rencor. Acto seguido, regreso al departamento, conecto la USB a la computadora, hizo el procedimiento de copiado y reinicio. Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja, al ver que el Sistema Operativo entraba sin problema. Si, lo tenía que reconocer, esta fue una situación de emergencia, ni modo, tuvo que saltarse la prohibición de USB en ese lugar… pero, si nadie dice nada, aquí no pasó nada.

Minutos después el usuario revisaba su aplicación, todo funcionaba correctamente. –Ya está todo bien, ingeniera– dijo el hombre. La joven suspiro aliviada cuando recibió su reporte firmado.

Rato después Kagome le regreso la USB a Sesshomaru, le dio las gracias y el ingeniero solamente asintió sin cambiar su gesto serio. Ambos se reconocían como compañeros, con buenas habilidades y no había necesidad de rivalizar… lástima que InuYasha fuera tan infantil para no entenderlo de la misma forma.

* * *

Continuara...

 **Aviso para los lectores:** Esta semana me acaban de contratar (si, los últimos meses del año pasado no tenia trabajo y estaba de ociosa en mi casa XD) así que les aviso que los capítulos faltantes los publicare semanalmente, porque no creo poder hacerlo entre semana. Agradezco su comprensión y prometo hacerlo de esta manera.

¡Muchas Gracias por leer, abrazos !


	11. Día 11: Saltemos la Cuerda… con el cable

Hola a todos :D

Como se los prometí, aquí esta el capitulo 11 de esta simpática historia. Es un poquito mas largo que los otros capítulos, espero que les divierta.

Saludos y Gracias por leer :3

 **Nota**

IP: Numero que se le asigna a un dispositivo, el cual le sirve como una dirección para identificarse y localizarse en una red.

Pinza Ponchadora: En mi país así se le dice, de manera informal, a la pinza crimpeadora, usada para elaborar cables de red UTP.

Conectores: Piezas plásticas que se unen con los hilos de cobre de un cable de red, se conecta al puerto de red de una computadora, impresora, etc.

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 11: Saltemos la Cuerda… con el cable de Red

El día de hoy Kagome recibirá un reporte especial, que tal vez la saque de sus casillas. Tan pronto como llego al área de soporte, el coordinador la llamo.

–Kagome, te voy a dar una asignación especial– comento Naraku.

– ¿De qué se trata?– cuestiono la ingeniera.

–Me llego un correo de la directora del área Fiscal, diciéndome que hoy traería a sus sobrinos a la oficina– dijo el jefe.

– ¿Niños, aquí pueden hacer eso, es decir, traerlos?– pregunto Kagome, un poco extrañada.

–Como es directora, puede hacerlo. El punto aquí es que, esos niños son un poco traviesos y a veces le mueven algunas cosas a la computadora de su tía o apagan el multifuncional del área. Así que, tú vas resolver las incidencias que reporten por causa de esos chiquillos, solo por hoy, esa será tu única función– explico Naraku con cierta sonrisa.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Pero qué clase de actividad es esa?– dijo no muy convencida con la orden dada.

–Sí, lo sé Kagome. Nosotros no deberíamos tener que andar corrigiendo las travesuras de unos niños, pero como es una solicitud de alto rango, no me queda de otra– contesto el jefe.

–Pero… yo no sé tratar niños– reprocho la ingeniera.

–Kagome, la última vez que esos niños vinieron, mande a InuYasha para esta actividad y el muy idiota casi los ahorca, pareciera que esos mocosos solo respetan la autoridad femenina– explico con calma. –… Te propongo un trato, si todo sale bien, te doy un día libre con goce de salario– propuso Naraku en tono de negociador.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, ese jefe suyo sí que era manipulador y convenenciero. Pero debía admitir que el trato sonaba razonable. Además, ya se había ganado un bono y el tener un día libre podía serle útil.

–Bueno, pero solo voy a atender las incidencias que provoquen esos niños– dijo Kagome aceptando el trato.

–Perfecto, cuando lleguen yo te aviso. Por el momento voy a mandarle un correo a la directora para que este enterada– contesto el coordinador.

…

Rato después, como a las once de la mañana, Kagome se dirigía al departamento de Fiscal, la directora había llegado con sus sobrinos. La joven debía presentarse ante ella y estar al pendiente por si la llamaba para arreglar algo.

–Buenos días, vengo a ver a la directora Irasue– dijo Kagome a la secretaria.

–Buenos días, permíteme, voy a anunciarte– contesto la mujer, quien se encamino a la oficina a sus espaldas.

Kagome miraba de un lado a otro, ubicando los posibles dispositivos que los niños quisieran curiosear, había un multifuncional láser a color de alto rendimiento, también estaba el proyector de la sala de juntas, ahí mismo había cables de red sueltos, un poco más allá había una antena para la red inalámbrica, aunque ésta se encontraba a dos metros de altura, también estaba la computadora de la secretaria, que seguramente no permitiría que la tocaran y por último, lo que tuviera la directora en su oficina.

–Puedes pasar– dijo la secretaria, llamando a Kagome.

Ella inhalo profundamente, después soltó el aire y camino a la oficina. –Buenos días, mi nombre es Kagome– hablo la joven, presentándose ante una elegante señora de porte ejecutivo.

–Buenos días jovencita, mi nombre es Irasue. Naraku me informo que tu vas a apoyarme por si lo requiero– contesto la mujer mirándola directo a los ojos.

Kagome se sintió intimidada, esa directora tenía una presencia imponente. –Si… me comento mi coordinador que habría unos niños presentes… – hablo despacio la ingeniera.

–Así es, esos son mis sobrinos– comento la directora, señalando un jardín externo a su oficina, afuera estaban dos niños sentados en una banca, entretenidos jugando con sus respectivos celulares. –Sus nombres son Kohaku y Rin, están de vacaciones y mi hermana me los encargo por el día de hoy– explico Irasue.

–Ya veo, parecen muy tranquilos– dijo Kagome.

–Por el momento están jugando con sus teléfonos, ya les dije que deben comportarse y quedarse aquí en mi oficina. Sin embargo, no voy a estar todo el tiempo, porque tengo una reunión con otros directores. Mi secretaria es quien te va a llamar si se requiere. Ahora puedes retirarte– expreso la directora, lo último casi se escucho como una orden.

Kagome asintió, hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la oficina. Ya de camino al área de soporte, suspiraba fastidiada. No estaba segura de si abría algún problema o todo estaría tranquilo, pero debía prepararse.

– ¿Todo bien, Kagome?– pregunto Naraku al verla llegar.

–Pues, ya me presente y vi a los niños en el jardín. La directora dijo que su secretaria me llamaría, por si pasa algo– contesto la joven.

–Bien, entonces ponte a ordenar esa caja de programas, para que no te aburras– índico el coordinador.

– _Pues ya que…_ – pensó Kagome, en lo que revisaba la caja.

Media hora después, sonó el teléfono de Naraku. –Kagome, es la secretaria de Irasue, ve a ver que quiere– indico el jefe.

–Sí, ya voy… espero que no sea nada serio– contesto la ingeniera, mientras salía del departamento.

====Área de Fiscal====

–Sí, mire ingeniera, lo que pasa es que la niña Rin lanzo una pelotita que cayó sobre el escritorio de la directora, tiro un vaso de agua y mojo su mouse, ¿Puede revisarlo y ver si funciona? – explico la secretaria, con el dispositivo empapado en la mano.

Kagome solo abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¿Por qué dejan jugar a los niños con una pelota dentro de la oficina?. –Yo lo reviso, lo voy a llevar al área de soporte para abrirlo y…– ya no pudo decir más, porque se escucho el estruendo de un jarrón, rompiéndose en el suelo. La secretaria se fue corriendo a la oficina. Kagome hizo un gesto de confusión, dio media vuelta y se alejo.

=====Área de Soporte====

– ¿Tiene salvación el mouse?– pregunto Naraku.

–Pues… creo que no se humedeció nada interno, de todos modos lo voy a dejar bajo esta lámpara un rato– dijo Kagome, después de abrir y limpiar el pequeño dispositivo.

Una hora después.

–Kagome, de nuevo llamo la secretaria, ve a revisar– ordeno el jefe.

–… si, si, ya voy– contesto la joven.

====Área de Fiscal====

–Ingeniera, que pena me da con usted, pero tengo que pedirle que vuelva a configurar el multifuncional. El niño Kohaku se puso a jugar con la pantalla táctil y borro todos los tamaños de papel que usamos en esta área, sin mencionar que desactivo el escáner en red, que tiene integrado el equipo– comento la secretaria con cara de angustia al ver que había varios usuarios alrededor del aparato, esperando poder usarlo.

Kagome también los miro y suspiro. –Bien, a ver… por favor, les tengo que pedir que regresen a sus lugares, necesito tiempo para solucionar esto– hablo con calma a los usuarios. Éstos comenzaron a retirarse un poco impacientes porque necesitaban imprimir sus documentos de trabajo.

–Veamos… tamaño de papel carta… tanto por tanto, tamaño de papel oficio… tanto por tanto, tamaño sobre… ¿Cuánto rayos mide un sobre?– Murmuraba la joven tratando de volver a registrar las medidas en el dispositivo de impresión. – ¿Cómo es posible que borrara todos los registros?– se preguntaba. A lo lejos escucho las risitas de los niños dentro de la oficina de Irasue.

–Ingeniera, le comento que necesito escanear urgentemente un contrato para mi jefa– hablo la secretaria, acercándose con un par de hojas oficio.

–El escáner, claro, ya procedo a configurarlo– contesto Kagome. –A ver… ¿Pero que hizo ese niño?, ¡Borro la IP fija del multifuncional, esto no puede ser!– se expreso sobresaltada la ingeniera, incluso la secretaria se asusto. –Tengo que hablarle a mi jefe, ¿Me presta su teléfono?– pidió la joven a la asistente, quien solo hizo un gesto afirmativo señalando hacia su escritorio.

=====Área de Soporte====

– ¿Puedes creerlo, jefe?, ese niño borro la IP del equipo, ¿Cómo supo hacerlo?– se cuestionaba Kagome ante Naraku, quien la veía con una ligera sonrisa.

–Yo creo que solo fue coincidencia, probablemente manipulo la pantalla táctil a lo tonto, el menú se activo y borro los parámetros– dijo el coordinador, restándole importancia a la travesura.

–Eso no está bien, sino es porque aquí en el área, se tiene un registro con las IP de los multifuncionales, hubiéramos tenido que llamar al proveedor de impresoras para que viniera, eso es pérdida de tiempo y los usuarios me hubieran ahorcado. Debiste ver cómo me estaban presionando para que corrigiera la travesura de ese niño– protesto la ingeniera, un poco alterada.

–Tranquila Kagome, tomate un vaso de agua– contesto el jefe con indiferencia. De pronto volvió a sonar el teléfono. –De nuevo es la secretaria, ve por favor– ordeno sin inmutarse. Kagome rodo los ojos y soltó una exhalación de fastidio.

====Área de Fiscal====

–Aquí estoy, ¿Ahora que hicieron?– pregunto la ingeniera.

–Me descompusieron mi teclado y mi mouse, no puedo usarlos. Solo fui al tocador por unos minutos, no pensé que se acercaran a mi computadora– explico la asistente. –Mire ingeniera, aprieto las teclas y no pasa nada, muevo el mouse y no se ve el cursor en la pantalla– dio más detalles de la falla.

Kagome miró la parte trasera de la computadora, la cual estaba sobre el escritorio, y ahí, donde debían conectarse los cables de dichos dispositivos, solo había goma de mascar y los conectores estaban unidos a ésta. La ingeniera sintió un tic en el ojo, su desconcierto era total, esa travesura era inverosímil. Por un momento quiso reírse, pero su profesionalismo se lo impidió.

–Eh… permítame– dijo la joven, al momento en que movía cables, quitaba el chicle y volvía a conectar mouse y teclado en sus respectivos puertos. –Ya está listo, revise su computadora por favor– pidió la ingeniera.

=====Área de Soporte====

Naraku sufrió un extraño ataque de risa, cuando Kagome le reporto lo de la goma de mascar. Esto era gracioso, pero ella comenzaba a estresarse, ni siquiera su hermano menor hacia tantas travesuras y eso que era más joven que los sobrinos de la directora.

–Lo estás haciendo bien Kagome, confió en ti– dijo Naraku después de tomar aire. Volvió a timbrar el teléfono y Kagome sintió ese tic ocular de nuevo.

====Área de Fiscal====

–Qué pena ingeniera, lamento molestarla tanto, pero es que los niños se pusieron a jugar en la sala de juntas, con un cable que encontraron ahí– comento la secretaria.

– ¡¿Qué?… oh, no puede ser!– dijo Kagome dándose una palmadita en la frente. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese cable. Y antes de dirigirse a la sala, fue corriendo a soporte técnico por las herramientas que iba a necesitar.

Cuando regreso, vio a los niños "saltando la cuerda"… con el cable de red amarrado a una pata de la mesa, por un extremo y Kohaku en el otro, haciéndolo girar para que Rin brincara, una y otra vez.

Antes de entrar, contó hasta diez, respiro profundamente y se coloco su mejor sonrisa. –Hola niños, buenas tardes– hablo con tono amable, ambos chiquillos voltearon. –Mi nombre es Kagome y tengo que pedirles un gran favor– continuo.

– ¡Hola Kagome!– contestaron ambos.

–Niños, no pueden usar ese cable para jugar, porque se va a romper. Déjenme revisarlo y les pido que vayan a la oficina de su tía… por favor– se dirigió a ellos afablemente.

–Estamos aburridos– dijo Kohaku, soltando el cable.

–Yo quiero jugar con eso– comento Rin, señalando el proyector que estaba sobre la mesa.

–Ay no, no, no, esto es muy delicado y no es para jugar, solo lo pueden usar las personas que hacen juntas– dijo rápidamente Kagome, al tiempo que tomaba el dispositivo y lo guardaba en un armario de la misma sala.

–Que aburrida eres, no nos dejas hacer nada– protesto Rin con un ligero berrinche.

Kagome volvió a respirar y a contar. –Escuchen niños, voy a revisar el cable que tomaron, lo tengo que reparar, si quieren les enseño como lo hago– les propuso a los infantes, en un intento de mantener controlada la situación.

Kohaku y Rin se voltearon a ver y después la miraron. – ¡Si, queremos ver!– dijeron al unisonó.

La ingeniera sonrió y les pidió que tomaran asiento, mientras desamarraba el cable, que ya estaba roto de ambos conectores. Reviso los extremos y corto las partes dañadas con la herramienta especial para estos casos.

– ¿Cómo se llama eso?– pregunto Rin.

–Pues… su nombre es un poco complicado, pero nosotros la llamamos pinza "ponchadora" y es para elaborar cables de red– trato de explicar Kagome. Los niños se rieron por el gracioso nombre.

–Y esos, ¿Para qué sirven?– cuestiono Kohaku, al ver como la joven estiraba unos hilos de cobre, forrados con plástico de colores.

–Son… son los "caminitos" por donde viaja la información– respondió la ingeniera, tratando de ponerse al nivel de los niños para que entendieran y no preguntaran tanto.

– ¿Y estas cositas de plástico?– hablo Rin, quien jugaba con unas piezas que usaría Kagome.

–Se llaman conectores y los voy a usar para que el cable se conecte a una computadora y no se suelte– contesto la muchacha, mostrándoles como hacia la unión de los hilos y la pieza plástica, usando la pinza especial para ello. Momentos después, quedaba reparado el cable y colado en su respectivo lugar.

–Oye Kagome, que pasa si coloco mi dedo aquí– hablo de pronto Kohaku, ya con la pinza ponchadora en las manos.

Cuando la ingeniera volteo, solo alcanzo a gritar una silaba. – ¡Nooooo!–

=====Área de Soporte====

Un rato después del incidente.

–Yo no tuve la culpa jefe, ya te dije que ese mocoso tomo la pinza y se puso a jugar con ella– explicaba Kagome malhumorada.

–En serio Kagome, no lo puedo creer, otro poco y ese mocoso se corta el dedo, ¿Por qué te descuidaste?– pregunto Naraku con gesto serio.

Resulta que el travieso niño, cerró la pinza sobre su dedo y la navaja integrada le corto la piel. No fue nada grave, pero como todo infante, se puso a llorar por el dolor y la sangre. Kagome tuvo que correr con la secretaria para que se lo llevaran a la enfermería. Afortunadamente, solo requirió desinfectante, una pequeña venda y listo.

Sin embargo, Naraku no estaba muy contento, sabía que la directora Irasue pondría el grito en el cielo. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Miro de nuevo a la ingeniera, quien hizo otra rabieta, antes de encaminarse al área de Fiscal.

====Área de Fiscal====

–Puede anunciarme con la directora, por favor– pidió Kagome a la secretaria.

–Sí, espera por favor– contesto la asistente. Un momento después llamaba a la ingeniera para que pasara a la oficina de Irasue, quien ya la espera con gesto serio detrás de su escritorio.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso con mi sobrino Kohaku?– pregunto la directora. Los niños ya no estaban en la oficina, ya se habían retirado.

–Pues vera… lo que sucedió fue que…– hablo Kagome con sinceridad. No tenía porque mentir en lo sucedido y si habría algún tipo de reprimenda por parte de la directora, al menos le haría saber, lo malcriados que eran esos niños.

Irasue la miro fijamente hasta que termino de explicar todo lo acontecido.

–Bien, entiendo que mis sobrinos son unos verdaderos diablillos. Tienes razón en que su comportamiento es reprochable… pero, no debiste dejar que tomaran tus herramientas de trabajo– hablo finalmente.

Kagome trago saliva, esperando a que la directora dijera algo más.

–Pero bueno, a veces un niño no aprende a alejarse del fuego, hasta que se quema. Ahora sé, que ambos se van a comportar mejor la próxima vez– comento la mujer. –En fin, dejemos ese tema de lado, ahora revisa mi laptop, porque deje a Rin jugando un rato y mira, toda la imagen esta al revés– dijo Irasue, mostrándole la pantalla.

Kagome volvió a sentir el tic en su ojo una vez más… esos niños era unos pequeños hackers en potencia.

* * *

Continuara...


	12. Día 12: Programación, Riñas y Calidad

Buenas noches a todos :3

A continuación les dejo el capitulo 12, el cual es el penúltimo. Ya solo falta uno mas para finalizar este fic. ;D

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :D

Saludos.

 **Nota**

Comiendo moscas: Estar distraido mientras se realiza una actividad, lo que provoca que esta salga mal.

Mariposadas: En mi país es un sinónimo menos agresivo de la palabra "mariconadas", la cual se relaciona con el concepto de "maricon", osease Gay/Homosexual.

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 12: Programación, Riñas y Calidad

Kagome llego más temprano hoy, así que se dio el gusto de pasar por café y un panque. Llego muy relajada al área de soporte. Naraku no estaba en su lugar, pero ya había llegado, porque su laptop estaba encendida. Únicamente se encontraba Miroku leyendo el periódico y también tomando alguna bebida caliente.

–Buenos días Miroku– saludo la joven.

–Hola Kagome, bienvenida, ¿Hoy te fue mejor en el transporte?– cuestiono su compañero.

–Sí, hoy salí más temprano de casa jeje– respondió con risa la ingeniera.

–Muy bien… oye, según escuche, ayer estuviste corrigiendo travesuras de niños, ¿Verdad?– pregunto con curiosidad el joven.

–Ay, no me lo recuerdes, aun estoy algo tensa… esos niños son unos diablillos y Naraku me regaño, como si yo le hubiera dicho al mocoso, ve y córtate el dedo– contesto Kagome con gesto malhumorado.

Miroku se rio un poco e inmediatamente le hizo un gesto de silencio a Kagome, Naraku estaba saliendo del elevador. Ambos saludaron al jefe cuando entro a la oficina.

…

Un rato después, Kagome recibió un par de reportes, uno era para configurar una carpeta compartida, el cual resolvió en menos de cinco minutos. El otro indicaba un error en un programa del área de mensajería, así que se dirigió a la parte posterior de las oficinas en busca del usuario.

–Por aquí ingeniera, la computadora con la falla está en mi oficina– hablo un hombre, vestido con uniforme de cartero.

–Dígame cual es el problema– pidió la joven.

–Mire, este programa lo usamos para llevar el control de las entregas a las diferente sucursales, pero el día de hoy, marca este aviso de conflicto con la base de datos y no permite hacer mas capturas– explico el usuario.

–"Base de datos saturada, se recomienda depuración"–leyó Kagome en la pantalla. –Qué extraño mensaje, no debería arrojar ese error, tal vez sea algún registro mal capturado– comento.

–Es muy raro ingeniera, el programa fue instalado hace dos meses por el área de Sistemas, estaba trabajando bien, pero de un momento a otro dejo de hacerlo– expreso el hombre.

Kagome tomo asiento frente al equipo y comenzó a realizar pruebas y a ejecutar las recomendaciones de la 'Ayuda' integrada en el software, pero no encontraba la solución. El usuario había salido de la oficina para atender la llegada de unos paquetes, así que la dejo sola.

–Mmm, ¿Que será, que será?– se preguntaba ella, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. De pronto, alguien hablo a sus espaldas.

– ¿Qué sucede Kagome, no puedes con un sencillo problemita?– hablo InuYasha, quien había terminado de atender otro reporte en esa misma área y al verla en la oficina, decidió acercarse a curiosear y a molestar.

–Oh, eres tu InuYasha– contesto la joven al verlo. –Pues sí, desconozco que tiene este programa y su base de datos… a ver si tú puedes encontrar la falla. Es más, te reto a que lo hagas– dijo de pronto la joven, cruzando los brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante al otro ingeniero.

– ¿Ah, sí?, con que esas tenemos, está bien, ya verás cómo lo resuelvo en menos de cinco minutos– dijo InuYasha con toda la seguridad del mundo, al tiempo que tomaba el lugar de la joven, frente a la PC.

… Quince minutos después…

– ¡Rayos, rayos, ¿Donde está la maldita falla?!– decía el ingeniero con gesto irritado.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo, no vayas a patear el equipo– dijo Kagome con burla. Era divertido hacerlo enojar. –Sabes, después de ver las pruebas que hiciste, se me ocurre que, el problema es interno, es decir, de programación. Tenemos que preguntar en el área de Sistemas– sugirió la ingeniera.

– ¿Qué dices?, ¿Sabes cuantos programadores hay en ese lugar?, tenemos que investigar quien es el encargado de la aplicación y la verdad, no me agrada la idea de ir a Sistemas– respondió el ingeniero, pero nadie le contesto. Cuando volteo, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y que Kagome ya platicaba con el usuario en el pasillo. – ¡Rayos, con esta mujer!– murmuro molesto.

–Es el licenciado Bankotsu, él es el encargo de la aplicación, señorita Kagome– dijo el usuario.

–Muchas gracias señor, como le dije, su reporte será puesto en pendiente para su seguimiento, tengo que visitar el área de Sistemas para que me asesoren y podamos resolver la falla– comento la joven.

–Gracias, ingeniera– respondió el hombre.

…

Momentos después, Kagome e InuYasha llevaban a la oficina de Bankotsu.

–Buenos días señor Bankotsu– saludo Kagome. InuYasha saludo con la mano y se quedo en la puerta.

– ¡Hola guapa!, ¿Que hacen por aquí, tú y tu compañero?– pregunto el programador, evidentemente se notaba que estaba de buen humor.

–Venimos a consultarlo sobre una falla en este software– respondió la joven, al tiempo que le entregaba una hoja impresa con el mensaje de error.

Bankotsu miro la imagen un par de segundos. –Es un error interno de la base de datos, revísenlo con mi gente, ellos les podrán ayudar. Yo tengo una junta en este momento, con el director de Sistemas, pero pueden encontrar a mis programadores por allá, pregunten por Renkotsu– dijo el gerente, señalando unos cubículos al fondo del área.

–Muchas gracias– dijo Kagome. Ambos ingenieros caminaron al lugar indicado, mientras Bankotsu se dirigía a la sala de juntas.

–Buenos días, buscamos al señor Renkotsu– volvió a presentarse la ingeniera. InuYasha iba detrás de ella, pero por unos instantes dudo en acercarse al lugar y comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso.

–Hola preciosa, ¿En qué te podemos ayudar?– contesto un hombre de cabeza rapada y con cierto aire de vanidad, era Renkotsu, el líder del proyecto que desarrolló la aplicación para el área de mensajería.

– ¡Hey, miren nada mas, una linda joven nos visita!, ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?– secundo otro programador de gesto amable y coqueto, era Suikotsu.

–Hola… eh, yo vengo… a preguntarles sobre este error– contesto un poco nerviosa la joven, no esperaba tanta atención a su llegada. –Nos envió el gerente Bankotsu con ustedes. –

De pronto una voz chillona se escuchó a espaldas de ambos ingenieros, InuYasha casi brinco del susto.

– ¡Hola, mi querido InuYasha!, ¡Pero qué lindo te ves hoy, esa corbata esta di-vi-na, resalta tus ojitos!– expreso afeminadamente el recién llegado.

InuYasha trago saliva. –Ho… hola… Jakotsu– contesto algo intranquilo el ingeniero. Kagome no se perdía detalle de las reacciones y gestos de éste.

–Hola niña, ¿Tu quien eres… porque llegas con mi lindo InuYasha?–cuestiono curioso el programador a Kagome.

– _Cielos, este hombre batea para el otro lado… y al parecer le gusta InuYasha jejeje_ – pensó la ingeniera para sí misma, antes de contestar. –Buenos días, soy su compañera de soporte técnico y ambos venimos a consultarlos sobre un error en la base de datos del programa instalado en mensajería– dijo finalmente.

–Esto es tu culpa Jakotsu, mira que estúpidos errores cometes por andar comiendo moscas– dijo de pronto Renkotsu, al tiempo que le pasaba la hoja del error.

–Ay, no me digas eso, no es mi culpa que los de soporte técnico sean tan guapos, ¡Me distraen!– expreso coquetamente Jakotsu, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a InuYasha.

El ingeniero volvió a tragar saliva mientras una ligera gota de sudor corría por su frente. Kagome estaba por soltar una pequeña risa, cuando de pronto noto que el otro programador, Suikotsu, le sonreía afablemente al tiempo que también le giñaba un ojo. Como se darán cuenta, en un área donde domina la población masculina, es común que se comporten como manada hambrienta.

–Déjate de mariposadas y revisa de que se trata, Bankotsu los mando con nosotros y ya sabes cómo se pone de loco cuando le empiezan a reportar fallas en las aplicaciones que están bajo su cargo– dijo Renkotsu, al tiempo que le ofrecía una silla a Kagome. –Señorita, por favor tome asiento, nosotros le vamos a ayudar– hablo caballerosamente.

–Gracias… que amable– respondió la joven, algo inquieta. InuYasha permaneció de pie, cerca de ella.

–Seguramente el tontin de Suikotsu le dejo la base de pruebas, cuando hicieron la instalación en mensajería– dijo de pronto Jakotsu desde su silla. –Ya revise mis líneas de código y están bien– finalizo.

– ¡¿Qué dices?, no me eches la culpa de tus errores, idiota!– contesto molesto Suikotsu, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a su equipo y revisaba la imagen del error.

–Cállense los dos y examinen esa base, si se equivocaron al instalarla, Bankotsu nos va a cortar los hue…– Renkotsu ya no termino la frase, porque Kagome estaba presente. –Jejeje perdón señorita, ya sabe, la costumbre de estar conviviendo solamente con hombres– dijo con algo pena.

–Si… yo entiendo… no hay problema jeje– rio nerviosamente la ingeniera. Esta gente de Sistemas a veces se comporta de forma poco educada, aunque tenga estudios académicos.

–Oye Kagome, ya me quiero largar de aquí– susurro InuYasha en el oído de su compañera. Evidentemente estaba incomodo en ese lugar.

Kagome lo volteo a ver y con la mirada le dijo "No te atrevas a dejarme sola con estos tipos". Su compañero solamente rodo los ojos y suspiro disimuladamente.

– ¡Ya la encontré, yujuuuu!– grito de la nada el afeminado programador. –Te lo dije, el idiotita de Suikotsu coloco una base de datos errónea, aquí esta la base diseñada para mensajería– agrego con gesto burlón hacia su compañero.

– ¡El idiota eres tú, por no haberme dicho sobre esa base!– grito Suikotsu, poniéndose de pie. Ambos programadores comenzaron a manotear de extraña manera.

Kagome e InuYasha se voltearon a ver con gesto desconcertado, mientras Renkotsu se reía de sus compañeros.

– ¡A ver, nenitas, ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!– se escucho la voz autoritaria de alguien, que llegaba en ese momento.

–Ah, jefe, nosotros… es decir…– trato de explicar Renkotsu. Los otros dos dejaron de discutir.

–Aquí, al estupidin de Suikotsu, se le olvido instalar la base de datos diseñada para mensajería, por eso tienen problemas, porque dejo una base de ensayo… es todo un idiota, deberías despedirlo, jefecito– contesto Jakotsu.

– ¡Te voy a patear el cu…!– grito de nuevo Suikotsu.

– ¡Silencio, no quiero escuchar mas estupideces!– hablo en voz alta Bankotsu. – ¡Todos pónganse a corregir este error, el reporte será reasignado a mi área, así que cierren el pico y corríjanlo!– ordeno el gerente. Todos sus subordinados comenzaron a teclear en sus respectivos equipos. –Muchachos, díganle a su insoportable jefe que pase el reporte a Sistemas, para que lo revisemos aquí, yo me encargo de hablar con el usuario afectado– finalizo.

–Muchas gracias– dijeron ambos ingenieros y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de esa área. Entre risas desconcertadas se dirigieron al elevador.

–Por eso te dije que no quería venir a Sistemas, por lo locos y raritos que son aquí– se quejo InuYasha.

–Sí, sí, si ya entendí… por esta vez te doy la razón– contesto Kagome suspirando algo molesta. Al menos, ya no tendrían que regresar.

Al llegar a soporte técnico, Kagome le explico todos los pormenores a Naraku, quien se encargo de reasignar el reporte al área de Bankotsu.

…

El día continuo sin ningún otro detalle, excepto por las Evaluaciones de Calidad, hoy era el día en el cual se realizaban estas valoraciones. El banco Shikon maneja altos estándares de calidad, así que aparte de calificar a su propia gente, también evalúa el desempeño de los proveedores de servicios, en este caso, los ingenieros de soporte técnico.

La mecánica era simple, se manda un correo global a todo el personal del banco, donde viene un enlace que los dirige a un cuestionario de preguntas con opciones múltiples y respuestas abiertas, todas con el objetivo de medir en números, el trabajo de los ingenieros.

Todos en el equipo de Naraku estaban nerviosos, en los últimos días habían trabajado arduamente para poder terminar la gran cantidad de reportes generados. Los ingenieros serian calificados uno por uno y los resultados llegarían a los directores del banco y al coordinador.

– ¡Yo voy a ser el mejor, como la vez anterior!– dijo InuYasha presumiendo.

–Silencio, aun es muy pronto para alardear– respondió Sesshomaru.

– ¡Idiota, te voy a ganar aunque no te guste! y el bono extra será para mí– volvió a decir el joven.

–Claro que si pulgoso, pero antes, tomaran en cuenta los dulces que robaste, los archivos que desconfiguraste, la burla que le hiciste al director, el rechazo a la cita con la subdirectora y otras tonterías mas jajaja– hablo de pronto Koga entre risas, recordándole sus fallas a InuYasha.

– ¡Tu cállate, nadie te pregunto!– volvió a gritar el ingeniero.

–Compañeros, por favor, no se dejen mal influenciar por esta evaluación de competencias, todos hacemos un excelente trabajo, si no fuese así, ya no estaríamos aquí– dijo Miroku, equilibrado y sereno.

Todos seguían picándose el orgullo, mientras Kagome los veía entretenida. Ella estaba ligeramente preocupada porque era la primera vez que calificaban su trabajo de esa manera. –Vaya, espero no salir muy baja en la evaluación, es decir, llevo poco tiempo aquí y no he tratado con todos los usuarios– pensaba distraídamente.

De pronto, el jefe entro a la oficina, ya había terminado el tiempo en el cual los usuarios podían responder el cuestionario para la valoración. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la comparación de datos.

–Escuchen todos– habló Naraku en voz alta. –Ya termino la evaluación, pero los resultados me los entregaran hasta mañana, así que por el día de hoy es todo, pueden retirarse– finalizo el coordinador.

Los ingenieros se levantaron y comenzaron a marcharse, pensando en cómo les habrá ido en dicho proceso.

* * *

Continuara...


	13. Día 13: Fin del Proyecto

Buenas noches a todos :3

Capitulo final de este alucinado fic XD y solo me queda decir: Gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios ;) me hacen feliz.

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Día 13: Fin del Proyecto

Todos los ingenieros estaban nerviosos esperando los resultados. Naraku ya había recibido el informe completo de la evaluación y con la mirada revisaba cada hoja rápidamente. Kagome y los demás lo veían hacer gestos extraños, la única que estaba serena era la señora Kaede, a ella no le preocupaba mucho, dado que solo revisaban la gestión de llamadas en su departamento y realmente no recibía una calificación como en el área de soporte técnico.

Naraku alzo la vista y los ingenieros aguantaron la respiración. –Bien, nunca pensé en tener que decirlo, pero esta vez me han sorprendido todos. Tengo que reconocer que han trabajado bastante– dijo con tono serio.

–Ya Naraku, porque le das tantas vueltas, deja de ser tan cruel con ellos, al menos por hoy– dijo Kaede, quitada de la pena, evidentemente la confianza que tenía con el coordinador, le permitía tal familiaridad en su trato.

El coordinador la miro extrañado, ella tenía razón, las buenas noticias estaban impresas en ese informe. –Sí, sí, está bien, que humor, no me dejas divertirme– dijo antes de sonreír complacido por lo que estaba a punto de comunicar. –Ingenieros, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, los resultados de las evaluaciones de calidad son magníficos, comparados contra los de otros proyectos– explico.

Todos los ingenieros expresaron, a su modo, la alegría de tal noticia.

– ¡Qué bien, ya sabía que podríamos lograrlo!– dijo Miroku con tono alegre.

– ¡Era obvio, somos los mejores en soporte técnico!– comento un emocionado Koga.

– ¡Bah!, no creas que fue por ti ese resultado, todo se debe a mi excelente trabajo, acéptenlo– hablo InuYasha con la vanidad en todo su esplendor.

– ¡Cállate pulgoso!– le contesto Koga haciéndole gestos.

–InuYasha, no deberías hablar antes de tiempo, falta que Naraku nos de los resultados individuales– complemento Sesshomaru con gesto serio.

–Yo sé que soy el mejor, aunque no les guste– volvió a presumir InuYasha.

–Es buena noticia escuchar eso, seguramente el proyecto se verá beneficiado– habló finalmente Kagome sonriendo.

–Así es niña, esas son buenas noticias para todos nosotros, ¿Verdad Naraku?– confirmo Kaede.

–Sí, es correcto… – hablo Naraku en voz alta, todos guardaron silencio. –Hemos ganado un aumento salarial y el proyecto recibirá más apoyo para infraestructura– declaro con evidente orgullo.

– ¡Bien, excelente, es genial, gran noticia!– expresaron los ingenieros.

–Escuchen, todos fueron evaluados individualmente, los resultados son muy buenos…– continúo hablando el coordinador, haciendo una pausa que estresaba a los oyentes. –Kagome, Sesshomaru, ustedes obtuvieron la mejor calificación en atención a usuarios y resolución de fallas– dijo de pronto.

– ¿Qué, en serio?, ¡Oh qué emoción!– dijo Kagome, casi saltando de su silla.

Sesshomaru solamente sonrío con altivez, al tiempo que le hacia un gesto de burla a InuYasha.

– ¡¿Qué?, no puede ser, ¿Estas bromeando Naraku?!, el idiota de Sesshomaru daño el equipo de Kagura, él no merece estar en primer lugar– reprocho el joven, con el orgullo herido.

–Tranquilo InuYasha, no te pongas así. Tienes razón en eso, sin embargo, aquí dice que no eres muy amable con los usuarios, así que no te quejes por el resultado, tu calificación es la segunda mejor en resolución de fallas y conocimientos, pero no creas que los directores y usuarios pasan por alto tus tonterías– le respondió el coordinador, reprendiendo al joven.

– ¡Bah, esto no puede ser!, eso fue trampa, yo no puedo estar en segundo lugar– gruño InuYasha cruzando los brazos. Estaba furioso por tal resultado y no dejaba de hacerles gestos a Kagome y a Sesshomaru.

–Miroku y Koga, ustedes tienen el tercer lugar, sus calificaciones son muy buenas en conocimientos y resolución de fallas, pero les falta mejorar su trato con los usuarios, en especial tú, Koga– dijo Naraku, mirándolo con reproche.

Ambos ingenieros se voltearon a ver, sonrieron y se dieron la mano.

– ¡Felicitaciones compañero, tienes que ser más amable!– dijo Miroku en broma.

–Sí, sí, sí, lo mismo de siempre, yo no tengo la culpa de que sean tan sensibles a mis palabras jajaja– rio Koga con evidente gusto por el resultado.

A ninguno de los dos ingenieros les importaba competir en las evaluaciones de calidad, pero se divertían al ver las rivalidades entre Sesshomaru e InuYasha. Y con Kagome, no tenían ningún problema.

–Bien, ya basta de tantas risas, vuelvan al trabajo, que los reportes no se van a atender solos– ordeno Naraku, con su tiránico tono de hablar.

La reunión termino y todos se pusieron a trabajar… pensando en cómo gastarían su aumento salarial.

…

Pasaron aproximadamente dos meses, en los que Kagome se integro por completo al equipo, ahora la mayoría de los reportes eran pan comido para ella, ya no se sorprendía del carácter de Naraku, se llevaba muy bien con Miroku y Koga, con Sesshomaru solo hablaba lo necesario y debes en cuando tenía alguna discusión con InuYasha, que no pasaba de algunas muecas raras por parte del ingeniero. En cuanto a lo demás, todo marchaba muy bien.

Sin embargo, las instituciones bancarias a veces hacen pequeños "negocios" que no salen nada bien, llegando a tener pérdidas monetarias. Los gastos tienen que ser cubiertos, tomando recursos de otros lados y el banco Shikon decidió finalizar los contratos de varios proveedores, entre ellos, la empresa que les brinda el soporte técnico.

El tiempo del proyecto ya estaba por finalizar, el contrato así lo estipulaba y la empresa a la que pertenecían todos los ingenieros, solo estaba en espera de una renovación por parte del banco, sin embargo, los rumores del problema financiero llegaron a oídos de los altos rangos. Así que mandaron a llamar a Naraku para darle instrucciones.

Unos días después, el coordinador hizo una junta con los ingenieros y la encargada de monitoreo. Todos ya estaban enterados de la finalización del contrato, así que solo esperaban las últimas indicaciones.

–Escuchen todos, los he llamado para comunicarles el estatus general del proyecto y lo que sucederá con el– dijo Naraku. –Como saben, el banco Shikon tiene problemas monetarios y ha decidido terminar el contrato con nuestra empresa, por lo tanto ya no trabajaremos aquí. A partir de mañana, ellos se encargaran de dar soporte a su propia gente y nosotros haremos la entrega del área, hoy mismo– concluyo.

– ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?– pregunto Miroku.

–Mañana nos presentaremos en la empresa para recibir el finiquito de las actividades en este proyecto y tendremos que esperar a que nos asignen a otro– contesto el coordinador.

–Vaya, esto fue muy abrupto y sorpresivo. No nos dejan opciones y ni siquiera nos preguntan– dijo Koga, algo serio.

–El tonto tiene razón, además tengo que reconocer, que ya me acostumbre a trabajar con todos ustedes– dijo InuYasha, dándole la razón a su compañero. Obviamente la noticia fue algo inesperada para todos, no estaban cómodos con ella, pero tenían que acatarla.

–Lo sé, pero no tenemos más opción que obedecer. Y no tienen de que preocuparse, la empresa seguirá pagándonos aunque no estemos trabajando, créanme, no pasaran más de quince días antes de que seamos reasignados a un nuevo proyecto– expreso Naraku, con seguridad.

Todos hicieron un gesto de afirmación y comenzaron a alistarse para dejar el departamento de soporte técnico. Recogieron sus pertenencias, acomodaron herramientas, software, manuales y todo lo general en el área de trabajo. Kaede y Naraku se encargaron de las cuestiones administrativas para hacer la entrega a Sistemas.

Al día siguiente, todos se presentaron en la oficina central de su empresa, recibieron su pago y la indicación de esperar unos días, en lo que eran colocados en un nuevo proyecto.

…

Había pasado una semana desde que Kagome dejo de laborar en el banco Shikon, estaba descansando en casa, ocupándose de otras actividades y conviviendo con su familia. Sin embargo, al pasar los días, comenzó a sentir fastidio, ella estaba acostumbrada al trabajo, prácticamente se había hecho adicta al ritmo agitado que se vive en un área de soporte técnico.

Y de pronto, como si lo hubiera deseado, sonó el teléfono.

–Sí, diga– contesto la joven. –Sí, ella habla… ¿Qué, en serio?, ¡Excelente, voy enseguida!– termino de decir y colgó el auricular. Minutos después, salía de su casa a toda prisa, la habían llamado de su empresa.

Más tarde llegaba a las oficinas, saludo a la chica de recepción y se dirigió a la sala de juntas. Cuando abrió la puerta, ya la esperaban todos sus compañeros, la señora Kaede y su maquiavélico jefe.

–Bienvenida Kagome– dijo Naraku, sonriendo ligeramente. –Tengo a cargo un nuevo proyecto, es mucho más grande y más complejo que el anterior… así que necesito a todo mi equipo, ¿Estas lista para este nuevo reto?– cuestiono.

Kagome se alegro bastante al oírlo y sonrió al ver como Kaede le guiño un ojo, en gesto de amistad. Sus compañeros la observaban en espera de su respuesta, hasta Sesshomaru parecía tener una mueca menos seria, InuYasha la miraba de reojo, pero de buena gana y por ultimo Miroku y Koga le sonreían afablemente.

– ¡Claro que sí!, ¡Estoy lista!– contesto efusivamente la ingeniera. Ella estaba preparada para el nuevo desafío.

 **=FIN=**

* * *

¡Qué feliz estoy!, he terminado otra historia de varios capítulos, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los lectores por seguir estas locas ideas que escribo XD

Como verán, ya estoy trabajando en otros fics, los cuales iré publicando cada fin de semana :D

Me despido por el momento y espero seguir contando con ustedes para que me regalen su tiempo de lectura ;)

Saludos :3


End file.
